Legend of Dream
by RedChi-San
Summary: Rêval, une fille ordinaire, reçoit de son frère un ordinateur portable, ainsi qu'un jeu, Diablo II. Lorsqu'elle le lance, à sa grande surprise elle est aspirer dans l'univers du jeu! Elle y rencontre les sept héros, se lie d'amitié avec eux et découvre qu'elle doit les suivres, car le seul moyen pour elle de sortir du jeu, est de le finir... Et qu'il n'y a pas de seconde chance!
1. Chapter 1

Livre 1 ; Acte I ; Prologue

Musique: Fairy Tail - Happy's Theme Extended

* * *

«... Our finir, côté météo il y aura de violent orage cette après-midi, alors rester chez vous et couper l'électricité pour plus de sécurité. Maintenant allons voir du côté... /BAM!/

-Rrrmmlll...»

J'ouvre péniblement un oeil, voulant réduire en bouillie mon réveil-matin d'un seul regard... Malheureusement je ne peux le faire, oh comme Dieu est contre moi aujourd'hui!

9h47... Ouais, il est encore tôt... Je me tourne dans mon lit en baillant et en m'étirant. C'est fou comme notre lit le matin semble vouloir nous garder auprès de lui désespérément... Qui sommes-nous, pauvres mortels pour résister à son appel? Bon okay j'arrête ma comédie.

Ah, désolée, je ne me suis pas encore présentée. Je m'appelle Rêval. Pas besoin de savoir mon nom de famille. Oh, Rêval est la combinaison du mot rêve, (Car avoir une fille était le rêve de mes parents) et de mon prénom à l'origine, Valentine. Rêv-val. Rêval. Plutôt original n'est-ce pas? Okay, je me tais. J'ai 18 ans et trois mois, je suis une brunette avec des mèches rouges sang et bleus électrique, (Mes cheveux m'arrivent aux fesses, j'en suis toute fière!) mes yeux sont pers, j'ai un grand frère, Jacob, et malgré mon âge, je vie encore avec mes parents. Nous sommes cinq ici, moi, Jacob, papa, maman, et grand-papy. Mamie est morte il y a quelque mois, alors grand-papy vie avec nous. Même si c'est dur pour lui parfois, apparemment je ressemble à mamie comme deux gouttes d'eau au même âge, il nous adore moi et Jacob.

Maman, elle travaille comme écologiste. Elle aimerait d'ailleurs que Jacob passe moins de temps sur l'ordinateur, et plutôt faire comme moi l'écouter parler de la nature, des grands espaces vert, et plein de truc du même genre.

Papa lui, il est écrivain. Bon, son travail n'est pas vraiment connu, mais il dit que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas encore écrit de grand roman. Il ne fait que publier quelque texte dans un journal, et il a quand même de bon commentaire.

Grand-papy, même s'il est à la retraite, continu un petit travail à la pharmacie Jean-Coutu. C'est lui qui dirige la caisse, et comme il a 70 ans, il a le droit de rester assit toute la journée le chanceux!

Je suis en se moment en deuxième année du Cégep, en étude pré-universitaire "Histoire et civilisation", en même temps d'avoir un travail à temps partiel au restaurant du coin. Et c'est moi le chef! Vraiment. Je ne suis pas serveuse, je n'aime pas trop interagir avec les clients, je suis toujours trop naive, ou trop agressive... Alors je préfère préparer les repas, d'ailleurs ma spécialité c'est... Ok en fait ça ne vous intéresse pas du tout hein?

Jacob à deux ans de plus que moi, il va à sa dernière année de cégep en informatique, et il veux devenir un grand informaticien, alors que moi c'est historienne. On a prévu qu'à mes 19 ans, nous partirons tous les deux en logement près de mon université, j'aurais une voiture pour aller toute seule.

On a beau s'adorer lui et moi, on est très différent.

Moi mon dada, excepter la cuisine et l'histoire, c'est les grandes histoires pleine d'aventure incroyable!

Jacob lui à toujours la tête dans les nuages, il adore le fantastique et il joue presque 24h/7jours à l'ordinateur à des tas de jeux. Je n'en connais même pas la moitié... Et tout ce langage bizarre, sur les "Mods", les "Patchs" etc... J'y comprend rien du tout!

Mais aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial... Jacob dit avoir enfin reçu mon cadeau, attendu depuis 3 mois. Même si on est très différent, on se connais parfaitement, et il sait toujours me comblé en cadeau. Même chose de mon côté d'ailleurs!

Alors que je descend dans la cuisine, je le remarque tout de suite. Une boite rectangulaire envelopper d'une jolie façon, avec un gros ruban rouge. Jacob, papa, maman et grand-papy juste derrière avec de grands sourires. Je leurs sourit à mon tour et vais ouvrir mon cadeau. Je fais attention avec le papier, maman veut qu'on les réutilise souvent. À ma grande surprise, le cadeau est un cadeau double!

Il y a un ordinateur portable, le dernier qui vient de sortir, avec son écran détachable, et une boite avec écrit en gros dessus: Diablo II expantion ; Lord Of Destruction.

Jacob m'a acheter un ordinateur et un jeu vidéo! Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup les jeux... Oh mais attendez un peu... Diablo II... Mais j'ai vu le trois il n'y a pas longtemps! Je lève mon regard vers mon grand frère, qui me dit:

«Tu disais que tu aimerais jouer à un jeu comme ça... Je t'ai prit le meilleurs, Diablo II. Il y a sept personnages, 5 acte avec chacun un certain nombre de quêtes, et surtout plein d'aventure. Tu vas adorer! En plus j'ai demandé une édition limité, il n'y en a que quatre copies dans le monde entier! Celui-ci était le dernier, j'y ai passer toutes mes économies p'tite soeur. J'espère que tu es contente!

-Oh, merci frérôt! J'adore, tu n'aurais pas du! Tout ton argent dans un tel bijoux...»

Je glisse un regard vers ma mère, qui me sourie doucement.

«J'ai téléphoner ton amie, Rosalie, elle te passera ses notes de cours demain. Vas-y, profite de ton cadeau ma belle. Tu as travaillé si dur depuis 6 mois, tu mérite bien une petite pause pour aujourd'hui.

-Je vous adore tous!»

Je n'attend même pas de réponse, je prend mes cadeaux et file dans ma chambre m'enfermer pour la journée. Une journée de congé, pas de travail, pas d'école, motivée par sa propre mère, avec un jeu super extra génial, en version full rare?! Non mais vous parlez d'une famille géniale!

Je prend cependant le temps de m'habiller comme à mon habitude, en jeans-T-shirt (Oui, je suis bizarre, je m'habille chaque matin, même si c'est journée de congé), mais reste pied nu. J'attache mes long cheveux et allume mon nouvel ordinateur. Je prend également mon sac en bandoulière, qui contiens mon plus gros cahier d'écriture, ainsi que mon coffre à crayon et les dépose sur sur mes genoux avant d'ouvrir le boitier du jeu.

Le CD est rouge. Rouge sang. Avec en grosse lettre, le titre du jeu. Je le met dans l'ordinateur, et découvre que mon frère l'a déjà installé, mais que je suis la première à y jouer. J'ai déjà dit que j'adorais mon frère?

J'inspire un grand coup et clique sur: Jouer.

Puis c'est le noir.

* * *

Salut à tous! RedChi-san pour vous servir, et aujourd'hui je vous propose cette fiction sur un jeu que j'ai beaucoup adoré, et qui me plais encore aujourd'hui, Diablo II Lord of Destruction.

Rêval est comme vous l'avez sans doute deviné, un personnage inspiré de moi-même. Mais je n'ai pas de grand frère qui m'achète des jeux, ni de parent qui me permet de manquer un jour d'école pour jouer à l'ordi ;)

Pour le moment, cela suffira. Le rythme de publication variera en fonction de la vitesse à laquelle j'écris et je me corrige, car je n'es pas de bêta correctrice... (Correcteur aussi) :( Donc il faut que je me corrige également, et je me relis toujours au moins deux fois... Bref la publication sera lente, et vous savez maintenant pourquoi. ^^

Bisou

RedChi-san


	2. Chapter 2

Livre 1 ; Acte I ; Chapitre 1.

Musique: Shadows de Lindsey Stirling.

* * *

La première chose dont je me souviens à mon réveil, fut la fraicheur sur ma peau. J'étais couchée sur quelque chose de mouillé, un peu comme de l'herbe après une grosse pluie. Je me souviens aussi que je serrais contre moi mon sac, et que de l'herbe mouillée frôler mes orteils.

... Heu, pourquoi je parle au passé? C'est ce qui se passe en se moment qui importe! Quoi que... Je suis toujours couchée... Dans un truc plein d'herbe mouillée...

Je me suis endormie devant le jeu? Mais alors pourquoi je ne sens pas plutôt la chaleur si agréable de mon lit douillet à souhait avec une douillette moelleuse à souhait et deux matelas à plume et ressorts supers huilés?

/Ben idiote, c'est que tu dois être ailleurs!/

Oh, ma conscience... Si douce et patiente avec moi... Comprenez que je suis sarcastique là! J'suis pas idiote à ce point-là quand même...

/Parfois on se pose la question... Et si tu ouvrais les yeux plutôt que de parler aux lecteurs?!/

... Quel lecteur?

/Laisse tomber, un truc de conscience qui sais tout./

Pff, j'vous jure, les consciences parfois... J'ouvre quand même docilement les yeux, et blanchit. Juste devant moi, se trouve un drôle de porc-épic, mais VRAIMENT géant... Genre la taille d'un rat d'égout, vous savez, ceux super gros et épeurant... Et celui-là n'a pas l'air super super content... (En fait, j'en sais rien, j'ai jamais ce truc nulle part, même pas en biologie alors quand à savoir s'il est content, en colère ou saoul...) Je me lève prudement, et il grogne. Ses épines frémissent, et sous une impulsion, je me pousse sur le côté. Une longue épine de 20 centimètres de long se fige dans le sol juste à l'endroit où j'étais il y a deux secondes...

«AAAAAAAAAHHHH! PAPA! JACOB! »

Je part en courant et en hurlant, loin du truc potentiellement dangereux. Non mais vous n'avez pas vu la taille de la bête?! Qui si frotte si pique, c'est moi qui vous le dit! Mais je m'arrête brusquement après deux minutes de course de malade en tombant sur une bande de... De...

Mais c'est quoi ces trucs?! Des p'tits nains rouges affreux avec des cheveux gras et noirs, des vêtements en cuir, et des armes qui sembles super dangereuses...

«NAAAAA À L'AIDE!»

Je veux repartir en courant, mais les trucs rouges me sautent dessus sans que je ne puissent faire un seul mouvement. Je me débat, et l'un d'eux lève une mini hache dans je crois que je devine quel but... Non, maman au secours!

«MAMAN! PAPA! JACOB! VENEZ M'AIDER!»

Soudainement, les trucs rouges sont repoussés par... Des... Squelettes... Armés de faux et de hache... Oh mon dieu seigneur, dites-moi que je suis en plein dans un horrible cauchemar... Je vais m'évanouir là... Tous les... Nains... Rouges se font massacré sous mes yeux, et je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer... Je n'aime pas violence, peu importe de qui il s'agit, même quand j'ai appris la mort du célèbre Ben Laden, j'ai verser une larme en pensant à la souffrance que pouvais ressentir sa famille, surtout après la réaction des gens... J'entend quelqu'un parler derrière moi, une voix à la fois douce et un peu rude, comme si la personne avait forcer sa voix pendant des heures.

«Tu va bien?»

Je ne réfléchit plus et je me jette dans les bras de la personne qui viens de parler, sans la regarder, ni rien du tout pour savoir si c'est humain ou pas... Je veux juste me réveiller... Partir loin d'ici... Alors quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour moi... Forcément, ça dois être une personne gentille!

/La vache c'que t'es naïve.../

Hein?

/Non laisse, continu ton récit plutôt.../

Ah, ça doit être un homme... Le torse est en tout cas bien masculin. C'est rassurant... J'entend son cœur qui bat...

Je reste là, dans ses bras (Bien qu'il ne me touche même pas, je crois qu'il est sous le choc /Ya de quoi.../) pendant quelque minutes en tremblant... Mais au fils des trentaines de secondes... Je me calme... Doucement... Je crois que je n'ai même plus peur...

C'est là que je me rend compte que je viens d'enlacer un parfait inconnu. Oups!

/Bah, il était temps que tu allume!/

Je lève presque timidement la tête, (Oh que je suis gênée!) Et vois... Wouaa... J'ai plus peur du tout là...

Un homme (Je l'avais deviné!) dans la trentaine, au cheveux blanc, aux yeux noir, son visage a l'air d'être sculpter dans du marbre tant il est pâle, et il affiche une expression entre la surprise et le calme. Oh là ma fille, craque pas pour un parfais inconnu, ça n'arrive que dans les films ça, le coup de foudre! (Mais heu... Il est super beau! /Franchement... Réaction de gamine là.../ J'suis encore jeune je te signale! /Ouais... J'vais te laisser gagné pour cette fois, mais juste parce que tu as raison. Tu es une vraie gamine./ ... Hé!)

Je me secoue mentalement et me recule.

«... Désolée, je... J'ai eu... Peur... Je... J'suis perdue je crois...

-Heu... Vous savez où je peux trouver un téléphone? Ou... Un ordinateur? N'importe quoi qui pourrait me permettre de contacter ma famille?

-... On parle la même langue au moins? Merde, je suis nulle en anglais... Heu... Do you... Speak... French?

-... Non? Merdeuh... Heu... Téléphone? Phone? Heu... Comment ça se dit en espagnol déjà...

En désespoir de cause, je commence à lui parler en même temps de faire des gestes, avant de le voir hausser un sourcil et de l'entend dire clairement en français:

«Nous parlons la même langue, étrangère. Inutile de faire tout ceci.

-Ah. Vous z'auriez pas pu m'le dire plus tôt? Je ne me serais pas ridiculisé... (/J'aime bien son style à ce mec/ Il est pas super poli... /.../ Ah non, fait pas comme lui! /.../ J'me sens seul...)

-Ah non, ne me refaites pas le coup du muet ténébreux, s'il vous plait! Heu...»

C'est là que j'ai remarquer ses vêtements. Oh. La. Vache.

Il porte une armure.

Une armure faites d'os. Avec plein de tissu noir qui moule ce qu'il faut pour apprécier sa silhouette assez musclée. Mais une armure d'os... D'os...

Squelette... AH!

«Ah, c'était vous les squelettes blanc à faux?! Je m'écris soudainement en le pointant du doigt.

Il ne fait que hocher la tête. Ah ouais genre... Super les effets spéciaux, mais là je crois que je suis en train de bousiller le film, alors si on pouvait m'indiquer la sortie...

Un p'tit regard autour de moi me suffit pour comprendre que je suis loin... Très loin de ma maison et de mon lit douillet... De mon nouvel ordinateur, de mes parents, de...

Ordinateur... Le jeu! Je me souviens avoir lancer le jeu mais c'est tout! Attendez une p'tite seconde... Retour à l'observation du joli inconnu... Oh non... Un type en armure d'os qui invoque des squelettes... Un... Comment ça s'appelle déjà dans les histoires fantastique... J'en ai lut que quelques unes... C'est... Heu... Ah oui!

«Un... Nécromancien? Je demande timidement.

-Oui.

-Oh sacré gros putain de bordel de merde d'agoraphobie de saint six million de bâton noir de la mort qui tue!» (Je dis toujours ça quand je suis très surprise... /... Qui t'as apprit ce juron de malade?!/ Jacob! /Ouais, on vois tout de suite l'influence du grand frère là-dedans.../ Mais heu...)

Naaaaa! Le nécromancien me regarde toujours, il semble même s'amuser un peu, et là je réalise... Na pas possible... Ça n'arrive que dans les films et les histoires! Je ne suis pas... Non. Non, je suis juste en train de rêver, du calme Rêval. Du caaaaalmeeeee, zeeeeeeennn

Oh merde ost/(Je censure le restant, disons que les québécois ont des jurons très coloré... Des sacres pour être plus précise. /Ouais. L'influence du grand frère. Définitivement./ ) Ok, soit je rêve, soit il se passe un truc super étrange. Je ne peux juste pas être... Entré dans le jeu?! Le nécromancien ne bouge toujours pas.

«Heu... Je... Vous pourriez m'aider... S'il vous plait? Juste rejoindre l'endroit civilisé le plus proche...

-...?»

Il est bigrement silencieux lui... Ça se voit qu'il n'a pas les même problème que moi... Il tourne des talons et part, je le suis donc docilement. Il n'a pas répondu, mais j'ai l'impression que je peux lui faire confiance... Après dix minutes de marches, j'en ai marre du silence. C'est que je sursaute au moindre bruit moi!

«Heu... Comment vous vous appelez?

-Ah, je devrais peut-être me présenter avant tout... Je m'appelle Rêval. Je... Je suis une humaine... Sans pouvoir je veux dire.

-... Vous savez, on dit que c'est poli de répondre au gens quand ils vous parlent!» Que je m'écris finalement, pas contente d'être ignoré comme ça.

Il s'arrête net. Oups! Merdeuh, ne pas énerver votre guide quand on est dans un... Pays...? Qu'on ne connais pas! Il tourne sa tête vers moi et me fixe un moment... Il semble réfléchir...

«... Je m'appelle Damon.»

Hein? Waaa, joli le prénom! Je le lui fais savoir, et il me regarde bizarrement. Ben quoi? C'est vrai que c'est joli Damon! Ça fait super classe! (/Okay, arrête de fantasmer sur un prénom p'tite Rêval!/ Mais non, je fantasme pas! /Si, tu rougis en plus!/ Ah merdeuh...) Nous continuâmes de marcher un moment, puis il me pointe du menton un pont, et au delà...

Une grande palissade! Toute en bois en plus! Waaa! (/.../ ...Okay je me tais) Damon ne dit rien et entre dans le campement, je continue à le suivre de près en regardant partout. C'est incroyable, je suis en pleine période médiévale! Il y a des guerrières-archères partout, quelque villageois, des tentes, même une caravane près d'un immense feu! C'est juste... Incroyable. Oh, il y a des gens autour du feu!

Damon se dirige vers eux, et une grosse voix digne d'un ours ou d'un grizzli s'écrie (Avec un léger accent russe, je le remarque tout de suite):

«Ah, monsieur dit qu'il va tarder un peu car il veux s'entrainer, et il reviens avec une femme! C'est beau la confiance!»

Une autre voix, plus calme et posé, répond:

«Laisse, mon ami. Damon a sans doute une explication quand à son retard, et la présence de cette jeune fille.»

Finalement, je m'arrête avec Damon et voit avec surprise... Oh mon dieu... Maintenant que j'ai reconnu Damon comme un nécromancien, je reconnais tout de suite les autres... Après tout, quand j'ai vu le jeu il y a quelque mois, Jacob s'est fait un plaisir de me décrire les héros du jeu!

Le barbare, le paladin, le druide, l'amazone, la sorcière et l'assassin... Oh mon dieu... Les personnages de Diablo II... Sept personnages comme l'avait dit Jacob...

Mais c'est quoi cette merde?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous ici?! C'est une blague, je suis dans une place où ils font du cosplay?! Ou alors... Je... Je suis... Dans le jeu? Impossible. Non, il doit y avoir une explication logique quelque part. J'ai beau aimer les romans d'aventure, je ne crois pas à ces trucs sur la magie et la fantaisie!

«Cette fille était attaquée par une bande de déchu, que j'ai neutralisé. Depuis elle me suis.»

Il ne dit rien d'autre et part, me laissant toute seule avec six inconnus pas si inconnu que ça... Merde!

Celui que j'ai reconnu comme étant le paladin s'approche. Désolée pour ceux qui n'aime pas le terme, mais autant le dire tout de suite. Le paladin est un noir. Une personne avec une couleur de peau ressemblant adorablement à du chocolat au lait (Ou du chocolat noir) si vous préférez. Avec des yeux brun et des cheveux noir, très courts. Rassurant. Il porte une armure de métal, je ne saurais dire quelle genre, avec un bouclier à son bras et une épée à sa ceinture. Il doit avoir... Milieu trentaine je dirais. D'ailleurs, je dirais que tous ici ont proche de la trentaine, ou sont dedans. Sauf peut-être l'assassin, qui a l'air d'avoir mon âge, et l'amazone, dont je ne suis certaine de rien. Le paladin me demande:

«Qui êtes vous jeune fille?

-Normalement, on se présente en premier, mais bon, je laisse, avec votre ami presque muet je suis contente d'enfin parler et de recevoir des réponses. Je m'appelle Rêval, et juste pour info, je ne suis pas une jeune fille, j'ai 18 ans, je suis majeure et vacciné! À vous maintenant.»

Je croise mes bras pour indiquer que j'ai fini de parler. Ben quoi? Je déteste qu'on pense que je suis plus jeune à cause de mon visage de petite fille. J'ai bien essayé de paraitre plus vieille en me faisant des mèches, mais ça ne marche pas on dirait. Pfff. Le barbare, derrière le paladin, éclate d'un rire fort qui semble presque faire trembler la terre, après un moment de silence où tous me regardaient plus ou moins surpris.

«Ah ah! Elle t'as cloué le bec Fred! Okay p'tite fille, on va faire comme tu veux. (Comment ça petite fille?! /Avoue-le, tu ES petite./ Naon, j'suis pas petite! J'mesure 1m62, c'est pas petit, c'est dans la moyenne!) Je suis Thorek, barbare des terres du nord, et celui que tu viens de réduire au silence, c'est Frederik, un paladin de la lumière. La p'tite fillette là-bas, c'est Alyss, une sorcière de type combat, puis y'a Sombre, une assassin... Sombre. Le mec silencieux c'est Reïk, un druide de la forêt de l'Ouest et la blondinette c'est Brilna, amazone des plaines de l'est. Tu connais déjà Damon, c'est un nécromancien.»

Je détaille chacune des personnes nommées les unes après les autres. Thorek est le stéréotype même des barbares, grand, super musclé, torse-nu, avec deux haches à sa ceinture et en tenant une plus grosse (Et sans doute plus lourde) Dans sa main droite, le corps couvert de tatouage. Même si son apparence est... Intimidante... Il me semble assez sympathique!

Frederik, bah il a déjà été décris je passa un rapide regard sur lui.

Alyss (Superbe prénom soit dit en passant... Okay, ils ont tous des noms géniaux.) a l'air peut-être un peu plus grande que moi, surtout en portant son espèce de robe-tunique qui la fait un peu grandir et vieillir, mais j'ai l'impression que le moindre vent pourrais l'emporter, et que si je la touche, elle se briserait en mille morceaux. Flippant en sachant qu'elle est une sorcière de combat... De longues mèches de cheveux brun cachent son regard, elle a l'air toute gênée...

Sombre me regarde, ou plutôt me fusille du regard... Elle est classe avec son armure style ninja, ses cheveux noir coupés courts, et ses yeux émeraudes... Je crois qu'elle sera celle que je respecte le plus! Même si elle, elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier pour le moment... Elle n'arrête pas son regard super épeurant! (Maman au secours! /Elle est un peu trop loin en se moment.../ ... Damon au secours! /... Dommage que je ne puisse pas me pendre, cette fille est juste... No comment./ Hé!)

Reïk me fixe lui aussi du regard, mais je crois que c'est plus par curiosité qu'autre chose... Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas vraiment menacée par lui... Bizarre non? Il porte une fourrure par dessus son armure de cuir, et ses cheveux blonds cendrés attachés sur sa nuque font contraste avec ses yeux bleu ciel. Il est grand lui aussi, et semble musclé, moins que Thorek cependant. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs est plutôt mignon... Ah non Rêval, pas deux en même temps! Tu ne t'appelle pas Bella Swan! (/Ça serait le comble! Je serais prisonnier dans l'esprit d'une gamine qui pense comme cette idiote sucré!/ ... /Quoi?/ Ma conscience est masculine, trop cool! /Hein?/ Tu as dit prisonnier! /Ah, merde. J'aurais préféré garder ça pour moi./)

Brilna elle... Elle est... Grande. Elle doit atteindre le mètre soixante-dix ou soixante-quinze facilement elle! (Chanceuse) Des cheveux d'un blond vénitien, une grosse poitrine, (Je me sens un peu complexée là... /Pe-ti-te~/ ... Hé! Méchant! C'est pas vrai!) une armure qui met son corps en valeur, et le visage droit... Ouais, une vraie de vraie amazone. Elle tiens d'une main ferme une lance qui me parait lourde, et dans son dos je vois dépasser un arc et un carroie de flèche.

Ouais... Je suis dans le jeu. Ou alors mon rêve est vraiment réaliste, surtout que je n'ai jamais vu les personnages de ma vie... (D'ailleurs, comment j'ai fait pour les reconnaitre aussi facilement alors, me demanderez-vous? Et bien je répond ceci: J'en sais rien na! Jacob m'avais seulement décris leurs plus gros... Skill, ce crois que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle...)

«Heu... Bonjour à tous...» Dis-je presque timidement.

Brilna fut la première à parler.

«Même si c'est Damon qui l'a trouver, pourquoi tu nous a présenter imbécile de gros barbare? Elle n'a visiblement rien à voir avec nous et notre mission, elle ne porte même pas de botte ou d'armure! Et c'est encore une enfant, franchement vous le voyez bien!

-En effet, elle a une apparence très enfantine. Répond calmement Frederik. Mais Akara a clairement dit que nous devons être huit dans cette aventure, hors nous étions sept... Jusqu'à présent. (Sympa de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là... Alors que je suis juste sous vos yeux!)

-Frederik! S'écria Brilna. Ce n'est qu'une enfant! (Hé!) Une petite fillette qui hurlera au premier rat-épic venu! (... Okay, que PERSONNE ne raconte jamais à cette fille que ça c'est déjà produit...) Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une telle fillette... D'un... Boulet pareil! (Aie! Ça fait mal à l'orgueil)

-Akara refusera que nous partions tant que nous ne seront pas huit. Et Kashya refuse de nous laisser louer les services d'une de ses guerrières. À moins que tu ne veuille aller recruter Gheed ou Warriv...»

Brilna serra des dents et part, apparemment furieuse. Je reste muette, jusqu'à ce que les autres guerriers partent, sauf Frederik et Thorek.

«Heu... Commençais-je. Désolée mais... Je... Brilna à raison... (Ça fait mal de l'admettre) Je ne sais pas me battre et... Je voudrais juste rentré chez moi.»

Frederik se tourna vers moi et me sourit avec bienveillance.

«Je n'en doute pas, mais j'imagine que tu n'habite pas ici. Et toutes les routes sont fermés pour le moment, à cause d'Andarielle, et de ses démons. Pour partir d'ici, il nous faut l'éliminé en premier lieux.

-Mais je viens de dire que je ne sais pas me battre...»

Thorek interviens à ce moment-là.

«Le lézard dans ce que tu dis, c'est que Damon te fais confiance. Ce nécromancien a peut-être échanger deux-trois mots avec Frederik depuis son arriver ici il y a quelque jours, et c'est tout. C'était la première fois depuis presque vingt ans que je le voyais faire deux phrases complètes tout à l'heure, même chose pour les autres, même s'ils le connaissent que depuis presque une semaine. T'as du lui faire un truc ou j'sais pas quoi...

-Ce que veux dire notre ami du nord, interviens Frederik, c'est que tu as quelque chose de spécial en toi. Et Damon l'a vu. Il t'a permit de rentré au camp, à parler en ton nom, et en se moment il est sans doute en train de te trouver des vêtements plus appropriés que ce que tu porte en ce moment. Et des bottes.

-... Hein? Ce type muet a fait tout ça et vous croyez que ça fait de moi le messie?»

Je suis incrédule. Les seuls trucs que j'ai fais depuis que je suis arriver ici, c'est de crier, courir, pleurer, parler dans le vide et découvrir que ma conscience était un mec. En quoi c'est spécial? (Excepter le dernier point /Hé!/ Ah ah! Pris à son propre jeu! /J'me vengerais un jour.../ Hihi...) Je ne les croyais pas une seule seconde.

Pourtant, quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais assise sur une couchette, dans une tente avec Alyss, en train d'essayer de mettre mes nouvelles bottes de cuirs, trouver par Damon.

Comme quoi, je suis sans doute coincée dans un jeu vidéo que mon grand frère m'a acheté pour mon anniversaire dont je ne connais rien d'autre que du fait qu'il y a sept personnages, cinq actes, avec plein de mission dans chaque, et que c'est remplit d'aventure. Autrement dit, je suis totalement perdue.

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Ni comment partir... Et merde, je suis en train de dormir avec la sorcière du jeu Diablo, après avoir été descendu verbalement par l'amazone, être aidée par le barbare, avoir discuté avec le paladin et enlacé le nécromancien dès la première rencontre! Alors je dis ceci:

Bonne nuit à tous, on se vois demain matin!

* * *

Salut à tous! C'est encore moi, avec la suite du petit prologue des aventures de notre amie Rêval! Alors voilà, tous les héros sont entré en piste avec la pauvre petite (Rêval: J'SUIS PAS PETITE NAMÉHO!) Rêval qui pour le moment... Hé bah, n'a rien fait de super spécial... À ses yeux du moins! Quelqu'un devine le pourquoi de la apparemment soudaine prévenance de Damon le nécromancien? Ce n'est pas si grave si vous vous trompez, ou que vous ne savez pas.

Ensuite... Hé bah, j'ai décider de faire une sorte de petite... Pub... Du prochain chapitre! (Je m'arrange toujours pour avoir au moins deux chapitres d'avance à la publication, comme ça à la moindre surprise, du genre maladie de la page blanche, je suis assuré!)

Alors... La voici:

Dans le prochain chapitre de Legend of Dream, il y aura:

Des déclarations fracassantes: -Oui je pète la forme... Mon dos est juste pas d'accord avec moi.

Des découvertes incroyables: On me fit comprendre que franchement, un jeans et un T-shirt AC/DC ne passe pas inaperçue dans un endroit où tout était à la mode médiévale, cet à dire robe longue et armure en tout genre...

Une vérité ultime: Je suis la seule ici à porter une putain de culotte!

De la romance: -Je me disais bien que c'était étrange que Damon te protège devant Akara... Maintenant je comprend mieux.

De la violence: Je me jeta sur Thorek avec en tête, l'idée de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un tas de sang par terre.

Et une nouvelle rencontre: -Frederik veux que je te fasse visiter le campement, après nous irons te chercher chez Charsi les vêtements que Damon t'as trouver... Plus adapter au climat que ce que tu porte en ce moment, et finalement nous sommes attendus à midi à la tente d'Akara.

-Okay, cool Raoul. C'est qui Akara?»

Fin de la pub

Bisou à tous et à toutes.

RedChi-san

P.S.: Ça serait sympa des commentaires, même si c'est juste un: J'aime!


	3. Chapter 3

Livre 1, acte 1, Chapitre 2

Musique: InuYasha Ending 7 | Full Song

* * *

Je me réveille tranquillement dans ce qui me semble être le lit le plus inconfortable au monde. Une plaque de bois, trois draps aussi minces qu'une feuille de papier dans le genre hyper fin et un truc qui a du être il y a très longtemps (/Des siècles au bas mot/ ) un oreiller et c'est tout. Il ne me suffi que d'ouvrir un oeil pour comprendre qu'hier soir n'étais pas un rêve.

Non mais franchement, vous vous êtes déjà réveillés dans une sorte de tente en toile et tissu, où il était dessiné plein de symbole potentiellement de style rune magique, symbole satanique ou autre, et avec en plus des petits sachets pendu un peu partout? (/Drogue?!/ Je ne pense pas, conscience masculine... /Tu vas y rester longtemps là dessus toi hein?/ Ouais!) Oh, et il y avait une sorte de bâton juste à côté de mon lit, et le fait qu'il n'y ai rien qui ne semble être électronique autour de moi, m'a mise sur la piste...

D'ailleurs, j'y pense... J'ai appuyé sur "jouer" le matin, et quand je me suis réveillée dans le jeu, le soleil se couchait... Mais c'est du n'importe quoi! Et là... Ben je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. J'ai pas pensé à mettre ma montre, vu que j'avais mon cadran juste à côté de l'ordinateur dans ma chambre...  
Merde... J'ai envie de chialer... Mais je vais rentrer quand chez moi? Je ne peux pas balancer comme ça: «En fait, vous êtes tous des personnages d'un jeu plus ou moins populaire, appelé Diablo II avec l'expantion Lord of Destruction, moi je suis une personne du monde réel, et il faudrait que "je retourne en arrière"...»

Je vais sans doute ne jamais rentrer... Ça y est, je verse une larme. Je me mord la lèvre très fort. Non! Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner aussi vite! Je vais peut-être rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'aidera dans ce monde de fous et de magie! Mais pour ça, il faut que je voyage... Avec les héros du jeu...

Après quelque minute à me convaincre que c'est la seule chose à faire, je me décide enfin. Je vais les suivre.

Maintenant que j'ai pris une très grosse décision, je me décide à faire face à ceux qui ont mon destin entre leur main, sans vouloir être mélo-dramatique. Je tourne ma tête vers ma gauche et regarde la sorcière assise sur sa couchette en train de lire un gros livre, qui m'a l'air d'être un manuscrit super vieux plein de formules magiques.

«Bon matin Alyss...»

Alyss sursaute et ferme son gros livre avant de regarder partout dans la tente. Puis de se rappeler qu'elle a une colocataire (Moi en l'occurence /Et moi!/ Heu... Tu ne compte pas toi... /Aie, cruelle femme!/) depuis hier soir. Elle me sourit légèrement et je répond à son sourire en faisant de même. Je me rèleve et grimaçe. Mon dos me fait trop mal!

«Tout va bien... Rêval? Me demande Alyss avec une petite voix toute douce. (Trop mignonne! /... Un point pour la petite./)

-Oui, je pête la forme... Mon dos est juste pas d'accord avec moi. Héhé...»

Je fait un sourire un peu maladroit en massant mes épaules et mes reins, puis me redresse, remarque que j'ai dormit avec mes nouvelles bottes et me lève. Je dis en m'étirant:

«C'est quoi le programme pour toi aujourd'hui?

-Oh... Et bien Frederik veux que je te fasse visiter le campement, après nous iront te chercher chez Charsi les vêtements que Damon t'as trouvés... Plus adapter au climat que ce que tu portes en ce moment et finalement nous sommes attendus à midi à la tente d'Akara.

-Okay, cool raoul. C'est qui Akara?» (/Ça va être épique.../)

Alyss, en même temps de me faire visiter le camp, m'explique qu'Akara est une sorte de chef spirituelle pour les rogues, autrefois appelées les Soeurs de l'oeil aveugle. Puissant comme nom de religion, si on m'expliquait en quoi un oeil aveugle peut nous protéger, j'suis partante! Okay, je niaise, je suis un peu dépaysé vous comprenez.

Durant la visite, je rencontre plusieurs individus assez... "Space" (Pour les incultes, c'est une des façons ado de dire étrange /... Je suis inculte alors.../) Tout d'abord, Warriv, un maitre de caravane qui n'arrête pas de parler pour ne rien dire, ensuite Charsi, une forgerone assez joyeuse, puis Gheed, un autre marchant qui me semble assez avare, et enfin Kashya, la commandante en chef des Soeurs. Si Akara est la chef spirituelle, Kashya en est la chef physique. (Et pour être physique, elle l'est! Je me sens vraiment comme une enfant maintenant avec mon petit corps de jeune fille autour de toutes ses femmes aux corps assez... Développer... /Bah, c'est comme ça que tu es fait! Tu n'as pas à changer!/ ... Merci?)

Finalement, nous retournâmes voir Charsi, qui me présenta diverses tenues. Au début je me débat violemment, mais on me fait comprendre que franchement, un jeans et un T-Shirt AC/DC ne passeraient pas inaperçu dans un endroit où tout est dans la mode médiévale, cet à dire robe très longue et armure en tout genre... Elle me fait la remarque que tous les vêtements me vont très bien, et que Damon a l'œil. Ouais... Super... (En fait, au secours! C'est du n'importe quoi, ça va être quoi après, je vais être l'objet d'une prophétie qui prédis ma mort et il sera le seul à être de mon côté? Bah, étant donner qu'il est un nécromancien, sans doute... /.../ ...Oscour maman j't'en pris!) Je vais donc me changer avec joie et bonne humeur (Ahem... Mon œil oui...) dans notre tente. Mais je demande à conserver quand même mes vêtements de... De sur terre, (Puisque j'ignore à peu près si je suis toujours sur terre ou ailleurs dans le cyber inter-galactique univers de la planète 51... /Tu as beaucoup d'imagination toi... Tu pourrais écrire un livre!/ Jamais, je suis trop gênée!) ils constituent, avec mon cahier et mon coffre à crayon, mes derniers lien physique avec... Mon monde? Une fois que je sort de la tente, Alyss me sourit. Il faut dire que j'ai fière allure.

Je suis maintenant habillée d'un pantalon d'un tissu plus solide que mon jeans, une tunique à manche longue et légèrement bouffante, qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse, avec une ceinture de cuir qui couvre mon abdomen, ainsi que mes bottes de cuir arrivant un peu avant mes genoux. J'attache mes long cheveux en queue de cheval, et avec l'aide d'Alyss, je modifie mon sac pour que je puisse le transporter en bandoulière. Ainsi il ne me gêne plus totalement. Cool na? Okay je me tais. J'y met mes seuls effets personnels, cet à dire mon gros cahier de notes (Un truc de genre 500 pages, tout neuf en plus /... Okay.../) mon coffre à crayon, deux chemises supplémentaires et un pantalon de rechange. Et non, pas de culotte de rechange, Alyss à été surprise en voyant mon bout de tissu. Au moins elle connait l'utilisation du soutien-gorge, c'était déjà pas mal, mais quand même... Une culotte! Je suis la seule ici à porter une putain de culotte! Une chance que je ne suis pas un mec pervers... Ou une fille perverse d'ailleurs! C'est la même chose pour les hommes ici après tout! (Oh merde, alors il n'y a rien sous le pagne-pantalon de Thorek? ... ...Rappelez-moi je ne jamais être trop proche de lui quand il saute ou qu'il se baisse... Beuaaaaahhh, maman! Je ne suis plus innocente de la tête oscour! /AU SECOURS, JE SUIS DANS SA TÊTE ET J'AI TOUT VU NAAAAA!/)

Elle me tendit un petit couteau, que je refuse au début, mais en me rappelant la scène du rat-épic (J'ai su comment ça s'appelle cette bestiole finalement. /Les autres trucs rouges sont des déchus, et il y a apparemment aussi des Zombies dans la lande.../ JE HAIT LES ZOMBIES, AU SECOURS! /Pourtant tu t'accroche énormément à Damon, qui est nécromancien.../ Je lui fait confiance, c'est tout!) je l'accepte. En espérant ne jamais avoir à m'en servir, je vais quand même suivre sept guerriers super top puissant et tout, je ne risque rien! Non?

Nous partons vers la tente d'Akara après avoir mangé un petit bol de soupe au herbe, apparemment la seule nourriture que nous pouvons nous permettre. Alyss a le droit d'emporter un petit sac qui contient apparemment de la viande séché, et j'en reçois moi aussi un paquet, ainsi qu'une gourde d'eau. Je met la viande dans mon sac et transporte ma gourde en bandouillère également. Une vraie petite exploratrice en herbe. /Au secours/)

Je vois que nous sommes les dernières arrivées devant la tente, et aperçois pour la première fois Akara. La première chose qui me passe par la tête en la voyant? Bordel qu'elle a l'air jeune. Je vous le jure, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une fille de 16 ans devant moi! Mais quand elle parle, je suis encore plus surprise, car elle a la voix d'une centenaire.

«Mon nom est Akara, et je suis la grande prêtresse de la sororité l'œil aveugle. Je suis ravie de te voir jeune étrangère, il est rare que des femmes se déplacent seule dans ces terres dévasté par les démons.

-Ah euh... Disons que je me suis perdue...

-Oui... Je vois que tu es craintive. Tu es très loin de chez toi, n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant, si proche... Tu es très étrange, jeune étrangère.

-Ah... On me le dit souvent.»

Thorek, à ma réplique, ricanne, et je crois voir un léger sourire aux lèvres de Reïk, le druide. Les autres sont neutre, sauf Alyss qui n'ose pas quitter le sol des yeux.

«Cependant, vous ne savez vous défendre... Et d'après ce que je ressens, vous ne pourrez jamais vous permettre de faire le moindre mal à quiconque... Mais vous souhaitez cependant suivre Frederik et les autres. Vous savez que vous risquez de les ralentir...?

-Heu... C'est que...»

Sa voix sonne comme un reproche. Mais heu, je ne veux pas rester toute seule dans ce campement super étrange! Je veux rester avec Alyss, Frederik et Damon! J'ouvre la bouche pour me défendre, quand soudainement, à la grande surprise de tout le monde (Même Akara /Et moi./) C'est Damon qui parle.

«Un pouvoir spécial sommeil en elle. Il lui suffit de trouver sa voie et elle pourra être très utile.

-Damon...

-Je me porte garant d'elle.»

Tous le regarde comme s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il était Jésus réincarné au milieu d'une bande de chrétien fidèle, les sourires crétins en moins. (Ouais, je suis laïque, et légèrement contre les religions, un problème avec ça? Muck muck! (C'est ma manière de dire: Tant pis!) C'est MON choix après tout!) Après un moment de silence surpris (Moi aussi d'ailleurs... Damon viens de me protéger et d'affirmé que je suis utile! Plus précisément que je le serai plus tard... /Je me demande s'il a raison.../ ... Hé! Tu es ma conscience, ton rôle est de m'encourager et me soutenir! /... Ah./) Akara finit par reprendre contenance et dit:

«Vous êtes donc maintenant huit. Vous allez pouvoir commencer ce pourquoi vous avez été appelez. Au beau milieu de la jungle, vous trouverez une grotte, infester par les démons. Votre mission est simple, purifier cette grotte.»

Bon... Quand elle dit purifié, j'ai comme l'impression que ça sonne comme ça: Allez me massacrer cette bande de démons vite fait bien fait et revenez en un seul morceau accessoirement. (/Bah.../)

«On y va quand? Que je demande au groupe.

-Nous partons demain matin aux premières lueurs de l'aube, dit Frederik, que je comprend être le chef de notre petit groupe d'aventurier en herbe. (Enfin plus pour moi que les autre...) Cette après-midi, nous allons tous discuter pour apprendre à nous connaitre et à nous faire confiance. Car avant la force et la magie, c'est la confiance la plus grande puissance de ce monde.»

La vache, ce type devait être un chevalier Jedi dans son ancienne vie... C'est super profond ce qu'il viens de dire! Je lui sourit pour lui montré mon accord et nous allons tous autour du feu. Bien qu'au début, personne ne parle... C'est beau le social quand personne ne commence...

...

Bon, on va y rester longtemps alors...

«Alyss, tu lisais quoi exactement ce matin? Demandais-je à ma voisine.

-Oh, sursaute-t-elle, (Elle n'avait sans doute pas penser que je lui parlerais maintenant, mais plutôt dans la tente ou un truc du même genre) Hé bien, j'étudiais les sorts de feu... J'ai un peu de mal avec ces sorts, alors j'essais d'en apprendre le maximum... Avant que tout ne commence vraiment...

-Cool pour toi! Et quel genre de truc tu peux faire avec le feu?»

Je me tourne vers les autres, voulant faire participer tous le monde. Ils se regardent tous, hésitant un peu, mais Frederik comprend où je voulais en venir et fini par demander à Alyss:

«Quel est ton élément principal? Les sorciers ont trois éléments, un principal, un sous-élément, et un élément défenseur. Quels sont les tiens?»

Alyss rougit, détourne le regard et dit timidement:

«Mon élément principal est la foudre... Mon sous-élément est le feu, et mon élément défenseur la glace...

-Impressionnant! Dit Frederik en hochant la tête. Cela veux dire que tu es spécialisée en attaque à distance, des attaques créées pour faire de très gros dommages parmi tes adversaires, ainsi que dans les bouclier résistants. C'est important à savoir. Brilna, je sais que tu manie la lance comme personne, mais as-tu d'autre spécialité?

-... Je peux manipuler le poison, tirer jusqu'à trois flèches en même temps, et manipuler le javelot. Mais je préfère la lance. Je suis une spécialiste du combat sur monture.»

Frederik lui sourit, puis tourne son regard vers les autres. Qui se prêtent au jeu.

«Je peux invoquer une plante de peste, et quelque corbeaux, qui peuvent nous prêter main forte. Je peut aussi déclencher une tempête de feu qui recouvre un bon dix mètres carré et me transformer en loup-garou. Dit Reïk, en étirant ses bras. (Ah merde! Je suis encore plus Bella Swan maintenant! Entre le nécromancien (Substitue du vampire) et le druide (Littéralement un loup-garou)! Pour la Xième fois... AU SECOURS! /... Un jour, elle se rendra compte que hurler "au secours" dans sa tête est inutile.../)

-Je suis discrète. Je peux passer inaperçue à peu près partout et je peux mettre à terre un monstre trois fois plus gros que moi sans arme. Mais je préfère ne pas me battre, car je n'ai pas beaucoup de défense. Déclare Sombre.

-Je suis très fort. Sincèrement, je ne me casse pas la tête en stratégie, ma force brute me suffi. Je suis meilleur en attaquant de front, donc le discret, je vais le laisser à l'assassin. Dit Thorek.

-Tu sais déjà ce que je peux faire. Déclare simplement Damon.

-Bien. Nous avons des compétences diversifiées, c'est ce qui fait la force d'un groupe. Quand à moi je suis spécialisé en auras ainsi que le combat à l'épée et au bouclier. Et toi Rêval?

-... Hein?»

J'suis surprise qu'il me parle. Je regardais tous les personnages en me disant qu'avec une telle équipe, je ne risquais même pas une égratignure, quand il me pose la question. D'ailleurs, j'y comprend rien...

«Que sais-tu faire?»

Oh... Bah ça va être épique... (/En effet! Résumer: Rien du tout!/ Hé!)

«Sincèrement? Je ne sais pas me battre. J'ai jamais manier le couteau autrement que pour couper des légumes ou de la viande, la violence me fait peur et seule ma langue m'a sauver de diverse situation potentiellement dangereuse... Par contre, j'étudis en histoire, alors j'ai une certaine capacité à retenir et déduire des informations... (Je vois le regard de Brilna, oh là là...! Ah, une parade!) Et je cuisine très bien!»

Brilna soupira en secouant la tête. Elle doit sans doute se dire que je suis juste un boulet. En revanche, Thorek pose une lourde main sur ma tête en beuglant que je suis maintenant sa meilleure amie. Gnékékoi? Ah, il rajoute qu'il vaux mieux être amis avec une femme sachant cuisiner... C'est quoi le problème avec le fait que je cuisine? Franchement, c'est plus Brilna qui a raison à mon sujet pour le moment... Bah quoi? En un sens, c'est vrai ce qu'elle dit, bien qu'elle pourrait au moins ne pas le faire remarquer à tous... Moi, basse estime de moi-même? Meuh non... Okay, depuis que je suis arriver ici, un peu... Nous discutons encore un peu, enfin en parlant de nous, je parle de moi, Alyss (Timidement pour elle) et Thorek parlons de tout et de rien, Frederik passe parfois un commentaire, les autres restent silencieux. C'est pas gagner l'esprit d'équipe...

Finalement, Sombre est la première à repartir, suivie de prêt par Brilna, Reïk et Alyss, qui me dit qu'elle est dans notre tente si je la cherche. Thorek se lève brusquement et déclare que les autres restant allaient partir s'entrainer dans la lande sanglante (Juste le nom ça fait super frissonner de peur... /Bof.../) et Frederik se lève pour confirmer.

Je soupira discrètement et me lève également et remarque avec surprise que Damon nous suit. Toujours égal à lui-même, il ne dit rien, se contentant de marcher. Je lui fait un grand sourire, et il me regarde étrangement.

«Bah quoi?

-... Rien.»

Loquasse, le nécro, un vrai bavard... Oui, je suis sarcastique. Nous partons tous les trois dans la lande après avoir prévenu les archères de notre absence. J'en vois deux se parler à voix passe en regardant Damon. Il est populaire le mec, c'est vrai que les filles adores les types mystérieux! Fantasme encore plus grand depuis la sortie des Twilights, elles s'imaginent qu'ils sont des Vampires... ou des loup-garous! Moi je me balade avec un paladin de la lumière, un barbare du nord et un nécromancien silencieux, les p'tites sangsue peuvent aller se rhabiller! Mes amis ne me croirons jamais!

Mes amis... Oh, je veux rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible! Jacob, papa, maman et grand-papy doivent s'être rendu compte que j'ai disparu... Est-ce qu'ils ont appeler la police? J'espère qu'ils ne pensent pas que j'ai fugué... Mais comment le faire savoir? Et comment le leur expliquer quand je vais revenir? (Si je reviens) «Maman, papa, je n'ai pas fugué, ni été kidnappé, j'ai été aspirée par le nouveau jeu que Jacob m'a acheter, vous savez, Diablo? Mais tout va bien, je suis de retour!» Ils vont me prendre pour une folle... Et sans doute m'interner dans l'asile la plus proche. Je soupire en imaginant la chaleur de mon lit, le sourire de mes parents, les histoires de grand-papy, et le rire de Jacob.

... Je veux rentrer chez moi...

Thorek, remarque en premier mon air absent et me demande:

«Hé, p'tite Rêval, ça va?»

(Sympa le surnom, je me sens encore plus petite maintenant... Merci cher Thorek, si plein d'empathie et de prévoyance... /Pff.../ Hé, rit pas!) Frederik et Damon se tournent vers nous, me fixant avec le même regard, froid, observateur et perçant. Ouh là, je suis populaire tout d'un coup! Oui oui, je me tais... Hein? Ah oui, la question...

-Oh, oui oui ça va... Je pensais...

-À quoi?

-... À... Ma famille... Ils ont du remarquer ma disparition maintenant... Ils doivent être mort d'inquiétude à mon sujet... Il faut que je rentre chez moi le plus vite possible...

-Vous vivez où? Demande Frederik tout en regardant autour de nous. (Nous n'avons croiser que quelque rat-épics jusque là, rien d'incroyable mais on ne sais jamais ce qui pourrait nous sauter dessus dans cette lande d'après Thorek.)

-Oh... C'est un endroit très... Très loin et différent d'ici... Je vis dans une grande ville.» (Qui s'appelle Montréal)

Rien d'autre ne se dit, parce qu'une bande de zombie nous attaque au même moment. Je pâlis et faillit crier, quand le premier zombie se fait repousser par Thorek, qui pousse un hurlement digne d'un viking. Frederik sortit sa petite épée et en attaque deux à lui tout seul, tandis que les autres se font attaquer soudainement par deux squelettes d'un blanc de neige, armés de faux. Je me recule plutôt et reste soigneusement à côté de Damon.

«Thorek fait un peu peur avec ses cris... Tu ne trouve pas?

-... Il t'effraie?

-Ah non! Il est juste surprenant! Frederik l'es aussi, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si fort à l'épée...

-...

-Toi aussi tu es impressionnant! Tes squelettes ne font qu'une bouché des zombies!

-... Tu n'as pas peur?

-Un peu... Je ne sais pas me défendre après tout... Mais tu me protégeras, hein? Comme la première fois que l'ont c'est vu...»

Il reste silencieux, me regardant, et je réalise alors qu'il me trouve peut-être juste lourde. Après tout il n'a rien dit de ce genre, j'ai fait les suppositions toute seule. D'ailleurs, il s'occupe de moi depuis mon arrivé... Il m'a protégé des déchus hier, m'a chercher des vêtements, donner un repas, défendu auprès d'Akara... Je ne suis qu'une gêne pour lui...

«Désoler... Je suis trop collante peut-être...

-... Non.»

Hein? Non? Non je ne suis pas collante? Ou non il ne me protégera pas? Je n'aime pas les réponses ambivalente...

«Heu... Non pour quoi?

-...

-Damon! Ne me fait pas encore le coup du nécromancien muet et mystérieux!

-... (Oh le salop! Il me fait un léger sourire en coin! Vilain nécromancien! Pas gentil!)

-Da-Mon! (Je fit gonflé mes joues en mine de boudage /Tu as l'air encore plus enfantine maintenant.../)

-Rêve?

-Rah, t'es méchant! Thorek à plus de manière que toi! Et puis mon prénom, c'est Rêval! Rê-val!

-Ne met pas le barbare dans le même panier que moi... Rêve.

-Ah tiens, tu parles maintenant! Méchant nécromancien! Et c'est Rêval!»

Nous continuons à parler ainsi, ne nous rendant pas compte que le combat est fini. Thorek et Frederik se sont éloignés, et nous regardent en ouvrant grand les yeux. Je ne le sais pas encore à ce moment-là, mais c'est la première fois qu'ils voient Damon parler avec une personne vivante, autre qu'eux. Apparament, je suis la première vivante qui lui parle normalement. Mais je ne l'apprend que plus tard.

Après quelque minutes, je réalise que je n'entend que moi et Damon... Je tourne la tête et voit Thorek ainsi que Frederik nous regarder avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je regarde le barbare qui a un sourire salace et lui demande avec la voix la plus sèche possible:

«À quoi tu pense Thorek?

-Je me disais bien que c'étais étrange que Damon te protège devant Akara... Maintenant je comprend mieux. C'est pour ça que Damon est aussi protecteur avec toi... Vous êtes...

-Mais de quoi... Oh le pervers!»

Je me jette sur Thorek avec en tête, l'idée de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un tas de sang à terre... Puis je me rappelle que je déteste la violence... Je fini par décider de juste lui crier dessus qu'il avait tord. Il part en courant et en riant, et je le poursuis, laissant les deux autres derrière.

«Alors c'est quoi que vous êtes? Me demande-t-il soudainement.

-On est amis!»

Mon affirmation (Spontané) fige net Thorek, je me cogne contre lui et tombe par terre. C'est qu'il est solide ce barbare!

«Mais aieuh! Ça va pas?!

-... P'tite Rêval, tu sais qu'à cause de ce que tu dis, tu risque...

-Je risque quoi? Que les groupies me saute dessus pour me zigouiller, et alors? J'suis habituer!»

Ouais, je sais que c'est bizarre de dire ça, mais Jacob est super beau pour son âge (20 ans), donc il a des tas de fans féminins, qui n'aiment pas que je m'approche de lui... Je crois qu'elles ne réalisent pas qu'il est mon frère. Enfin, je suis habituer à leur petites mesquineries. Et franchement, c'est moins épeurant qu'une bande de zombie affamés!

«... P'tite Rêval c'est...

-Quoi?

-... Non rien. Bon, on va se trouver une bande de déchu!»

Il partit, me laissant seule un moment, puis je sursaute et lui hurle qu'il est méchant de me laisser seule et sans défense. Nous retournons auprès de Frederik et Damon, et je leur fait un grand sourire.

«Nous avons repéré un campement de Déchu. Nous allons prévenir les autres, Thorek, Damon tu vas rester avec Rêval pour continuer à les surveiller. Nous revenons d'ici trente ou quarante minutes. Dit calmement Frederik en ne répondant pas à mon sourire. (Je me sens encore plus découragée maintenant...)»

Okay, pas de problème! Jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent derrière un ancien mur. C'est là que je réalise.

Je vais rester toute seule presque une heure avec un nécromancien muet, pas loquace pour deux sous, qui ne fait que se moquer de moi lorsqu'il parle et le pire de tout... Il ne sait même pas retenir un prénom hyper simple!

Merdeuh, maman viens me chercher!

* * *

Salut à tous! Voici le 2e chapitre de LoD! (Nouvel acronyme! :D) Je crois que ma fic commence à devenir connu, alors qu'on est seulement à ses débuts! Pourquoi je dis ça? Mais c'est simple! Hier matin, à mon casier, deux garçons dans mon dos Parlait de Diablo III et l'un deux à dis: J'lit une histoire sur Internet, ça parle de Diablo II, y'a une fille qui se retrouve dans le jeu. Et l'autre à fait remarquer que ça serait cool que ça arrive pour de vrai, mais avec le trois. Hihi, je me suis sentie à la fois gêner mais fière... Je ne me suis pas retourner pour leur dire que c'était moi l'auteur de la fic, mais j'en mourrais d'envie!

Ah, vous n'aimez peut-être pas que je raconte ma vie ici! Mais bon, ceux que ça intéresse pas on déjà sauté ces petits mots pour allez voir la pub, ou on déjà quitter la page, alors...

Bon, voilà la pub si attendu:

Dans le prochain chapitre de Legend of Dream, il y aura:

Des déclarations fracassantes: -... Tu crois qu'un jour je vais être utile?

-...

Des découvertes incroyables: «C'est un jeune Évaleur. Cette petite créature peux servir à se téléporter instantanément là où tu le souhaite, sur une distance maximale d'environs dix kilomètre. Elle sert aussi à amplifier tes pouvoirs, dans ton cas il pourrait t'aider à découvrir les tiens. Elles sont très rare, je croyais leurs espèce éteinte depuis plus de 20 ans.»

Une vérité ultime: Tout le monde a comme une sorte de sursaut-réveil, se rendant compte qu'ils viennent de passer dix minutes à essayer de trouver un nom pour une créature qui ne pèse même pas trois livres et demi.

De la romance: Reïk me sourit légèrement et je me tais aussitôt. Waaa, c'est qu'il est vraiment super beau le druide quand il sourit!

De l'action: -Bah c'est simple comme bonjour! Alyss vas en faire des saucisses griller par la foudre, Sombre va les émincé très finement avec ses couteaux, Reïk va les réduire en charpie grâce à ses griffes, Brilna va les embrocher avec sa lance et Damon va les faire pourrir de l'intérieur avec ses malédictions! s'écrie Thorek avec un grand sourire de gamin.

-... J'ai presque pitié de ces pauvres déchu maintenant que tu m'as dis tout sa...»

Et une décision: Il se promit de faire de son mieux pour que Rêval et Damon ne s'attachent pas trop l'un à l'autre.

Fin de la pub

Bisou à tous et à toutes.

RedChi-san

P.S.: Ce serait sympa des commentaires, même si c'est juste un: j'aime! Aussi des favoris et des suivis, ça m'encouragerais vachement! ^^ Je sais que je suis un peu beaucoup demandant, mais ça prend trois secondes et quart le faire!


	4. Chapter 4

Livre 1 ; Acte 1 ; Chapitre 3

Musique: Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 2 - Far East Suite ~Pizzicato~ ET Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST 2 - Stepping Along

* * *

Après presque dix minutes de silence, je crois que je vais mourir. Aucune menace nulle part, ni déchu, ni rat-épic, ni même de zombie. Juste le silence vraiment pesant de Damon qui ne dit rien, il ne bouge même pas. Et perso il fait peur...

«... Là, trop c'est trop! Désoler Damon, mais je n'aime pas le silence! Je peux te poser une question.

-... Oui.

-Pourquoi tu m'as défendu devant Akara?

-... Tu ne méritais pas les mots qu'elle te disait.

-Mais ils étaient vrai... Je ne sais rien faire...

-Pour le moment.

-... Tu crois que je vais un jour être utile?

-...

-... Génial, le retour du nécromancien muet...»

Devant son silence, je soupire et me lève (nous nous sommes assis par terre il y a un moment...) Pour m'étirer un bon coup.

«Bon, je vais me promener, et t'inquiète, je ne vais pas trop loin.»

Je commence a partir quand j'entends:

«Tu l'es déjà.»

J'ai un instant d'arrêt, mais je repars avec un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je me sens heureuse.

Après quelques minutes, j'entends un bruit vaguement familier et me cache par automatisme. Un bon réflexe, car je vois un grand feu au loin avec plein de silhouettes autour. Je retiens ma respiration en voyant un déchu passer à un mètre de moi. Je veux reculer d'un pas, mais on me bloque et avant que je ne hurle de frayeur, une main froide se pose sur ma bouche. Le déchu part et je reconnais la sensation dans mon dos.

«Chut... Le camp des déchus est a trois mètres devant nous... Un seul bruit, et ils seront sur nous.» Me glisse Damon à l'oreille.

Je hoche la tête et il retire sa main. Il ne me lâche cependant pas. Il observe autour de nous en silence puis me regarde dans les yeux en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, me demandant le silence. Je hoche la tête pour lui indiquer que j'ai compris. Nous reculons lentement, se figeant à chaque bruit trop fort ou suspect.

Après un moment nous réussissons à nous éloigner suffisamment pour parler à voix haute.

«... Merci Damon.

-...

-Comment as-tu su que j'étais en danger, juste comme ça?

-... On m'a prévenu.

-Hein?

-...

Il reste silencieux malgré toutes mes questions. Je fini par soupirer, m'assois par terre à nouveau et regarde autour de moi. Puis, je sens mon sac en bandoulière retomber lourdement derrière moi. Cela me donne une petite idée pour passer le temps. Je vais peut-être rester coincée ici longtemps, des jours peut-êtres des semaines... Alors autant que je conserve la preuve que je ne rêve pas! Je vais écrire un journal intime dans mon cahier! (Ouais, je sais, ça fait hyper ringard... Mais en un sens, c'est consolant, je ne suis pas folle puisque j'y pense... Enfin je crois...) Je sors donc ma grosse brique qui me sert de futur-journal intime, prend mon pousse-mine en bénissant mon père très prévoyant (Réflexe d'écrivain sans doute) qui a remplit mon coffre à crayon de boites à mine. Et y a mit deux effaces, trois surligneurs, une petite calculatrice, deux stylos à encre bleu et un rouge, ainsi que...

Que...

Oh... Papa...

Je me met soudainement à pleurer en reconnaissant l'objet que je tiens dans mes mains. Le pousse-mine de papa... Celui qu'il a utilisé durant 30 ans pour écrire ses histoires... Le dernier cadeau de son père, avant qu'il ne meurs d'un cancer du cerveau. Papa y tient presque autant qu'à sa femme et ses enfants... Plus que sa propre vie... Une fois, nous avons été cambriolés, et le pousse-mine avait disparu... Papa a piqué une colère noire, et quand les coupables ont été arrêtés, ils ont du s'y mettre à trois les policiers pour l'empêcher de tuer les voleurs... Et il a put retrouver son trésor. Et là... Ce pousse-mine si important pour lui... Il... Papa... Il m'aime et me fait confiance au point de me le léguer?

Je serre le pousse-mine contre mon cœur, puis ai un grand sourire. Promis papa, je reviendrai pour te remercier en face. Pour te dire que je t'aime. Et que je t'aimerai pour la vie.

Je le rangea donc précieusement dans mon coffre à crayon, lui-même est ranger au fond de mon sac. Pas question qu'il s'abime! Je prend mon pousse-mine ordinaire, ouvre mon cahier et inspire profondément. Puis j'écris ceci sur la première page :

«À ma famille que j'aime tant: mon Jacob, qui veille toujours sur moi; papa, qui m'a légué son trésor le plus important; maman, qui m'a toujours appris à aimer ce que l'on me donne sans rien demander en retour; grand-papy, qui m'a fait rêver de milles et une aventures, je vous salue. De très très loin.

Ceci est mon journal intime, en plus d'un carnet de note et de lettre pour tout ceux que j'aime et qui me manquent atrocement.

Il faut que j'écrive ce qui m'arrive, car je ne peux pas passer sous silence toute la peur et la détresse qui tord douloureusement ma poitrine et mon cœur.

Il faut que j'écrive ce qui m'arrive, car j'ai peur de ne plus m'en souvenir une fois que tout sera fini.

Il faut que j'écrive ce qui m'arrive, car si je meurs avant d'avoir revu ma famille, je veux qu'ils sachent ce qui c'est réellement passer.

Il faut que j'écrive ce qui m'arrive, car c'est la seule manière pour moi de ne pas craquer face à mes larmes et la folie, que je ne sens pas loin.

Alors voilà. Il suffit de tourner la page.»

Je sourit devant ces phrases. Je suis très fière de moi, on vois tout de suite qu'être doué en écriture, ça peut aussi être une affaire de famille. Je tourne la page, et commence à écrire ma première journée. Je ne laisse rien sous silence. Tout y passe. Ma peur face à un ridicule rat-épic, ma rencontre avec les déchus ensuite, mon câlin à sens unique avec Damon, la rencontre des autres héros, Alyss, Charsi, Kashya, Warriv, Akara, etc...

J'écris en silence, plongée dans mon récit, ne me rendant même pas compte que quelque chose a grimpé mon dos pour se coucher sur mon épaule, et que Damon s'est assis à ma gauche en silence. Finalement, c'est les cris de joie de Thorek (Ce qu'il a de la puissance dans ses cordes vocales le mec! J'imagine la catastrophe naturelle s'il se mettait à l'opéra... /Je veux être présent pour voir ça!/ ... Moi aussi alors!) Qui me font sortir de mon nouveau journal. Je le range bien vite en sécurité dans mon sac et remarque enfin que Damon est à ma gauche, silencieux comme d'habitude, mais qu'en plus j'ai un truc anonyme sur l'épaule! (Il ressemble à un fennec croisé avec un chaton tout mignon, mais quand même!)

Je vais crier pour m'en débarrasser, quand Damon posa une main sur ma bouche (Encore) m'ordonnant le silence.

«Il n'est pas dangereux Rêve.

-M'mon mè lllèmlal... (Traduction: Mon nom est Rêval)»

Il ne me répond pas, retire sa main de sur ma bouche et prend délicatement la créature pour la poser sur mes genoux. Il me dit ensuite calmement.

«C'est un jeune Évaleur. Cette petite créature peux servir à se téléporter instantanément là où tu le souhaite, sur une distance maximale d'environs dix kilomètre. Elle sert aussi à amplifier tes pouvoirs, dans ton cas il pourrait t'aider à découvrir les tiens. Elles sont très rare, je croyais leurs espèce éteinte depuis plus de 20 ans.

-...

-C'est toi maintenant la muette Rêve?

-Rêval. C'est juste que tu as super beaucoup parler, ça m'a surprise un peu... Un Évaleur tu dis? (Je le regarda plus attentivement, il avait l'air si fragile...) Il a l'air utile... Mais pourquoi je partirais avec lui? (Attention à tous, c'est à partir d'ici que les autres nous entendirent parler) Il est si petit... Je ne veux pas l'arracher à sa mère...

-Sa famille est morte.

-Comment tu le sais?

-C'est l'une des rares choses que je détecte toujours autour de moi. La mort. Je suis nécromancien je te rappel.

-Oh, c'est vrai... Excuse-moi, j'avais oublier.»

Il ne répond pas et se lève pour s'éloigner un peu. Je le regarde faire, puis un petit miaulement trop mignon me ramène à la petite créature sur mes genoux. Elle me regarde avec de grand yeux noir, ses longues oreilles dressées sur son crânes. Sa fourrure est si douce, d'un blanc crème adorable, et ses yeux sont comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, noirs. Je lui tend mollement ma main, pour qu'elle la sente, mais elle l'ignore et se colla à moi en ronronnant. Évidement, Damon fait un petit commentaire:

«Les Évaleurs sont aussi intelligents que les humains. Peut-être même plus...

-Comment j'étais sensée savoir ça moi?!

-Tu ne sais vraiment rien de cet endroit... Ou de ce monde?»

Je ne répond pas à la question sous-entendu, et préfère plutôt me concentrer sur mon nouvel ami... Ou amie? Je lui demande doucement

«Mais de quel sexe es-tu...?»

La petite créature me regarde un moment, puis je vois une image dans ma tête, celle d'une douce fleur qui s'ouvre un matin de printemps. Je sursaute et regarda Damon, qui m'observe toujours, neutre. Je rebaisse mon regard vers l'Évaleur, et je comprend que c'était... Elle... Qui m'a montré cette image.

«Une fille... Et tu viens juste de naitre... C'est ça?

-Chiii!

-Aww, trop mignonne! Tu as un nom?

-Chii...

-Heu...»

Une voix rugueuse venant de derrière moi me fit sursauté.

«Elle est née il y a quelque heure, elle c'est niché sur toi pour survivre, car elle avait froid. Tu es la première personne qu'elle voit, alors tu es sa mère à ses yeux.»

Je me tourne brusquement et voit le druide, qui c'est accroupi à côté de moi et fixe la petite Évaleur dans mes bras. Il semble presque... En transe. Derrière lui, les cinq autres aventurier fixent également la petite, différemment, mais ils la regardent.

«... Donc elle n'a pas de nom... Dit-je en comprenant.

-Non. Cependant... Tu as réussi à avoir un contact mental avec elle, c'est fascinant... Pourtant tu n'as pas eu de formation druidique, je ne sens aucun pouvoir magique lié à la nature en toi...

-Heu... (Je ne comprenais rien à son blah blah... Mais je vais quand même tenter d'y répondre...) Ma mère m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait que j'aille l'esprit ouvert en toute circonstance, car tout est lié, la nature et les hommes y compris... Enfin... Heu... (Je suis gênée...)»

Reïk me sourit légèrement et je me tais aussitôt. Waaa, c'est qu'il est vraiment super beau le druide quand il sourit! Ah merdeuhhhh... Na petite Rêval, ne capote pas... NAAAA! Con-cen-tra-tion... Bon (/Arrête de fantasmer/ Je fantasme pas! ...Ou juste un peu...).

«Alors je vais te donner un nom ma mignonne, okay? T'as juste a secouer la tête de droite à gauche si tu n'aime pas. De haut en bas pour le contraire. On es d'accord?

-Chiii! (Elle hocha la tête positivement)

-Biiieeeen! Tu es plus intelligente que le chien complètement idiot de mes voisins toi... Hum... Fluffy?

-... Chi... (Hochement négatif)

-Bon, pas du même genre alors. Hum... Mitsou?

-... Chi! (Hochement négatif également)

-Aww, okay... Et qu'est-ce que tu pense de...»

Bon, je vous épargne ma petite discutions pour trouver le prénom de ma petite Évaleur, discutions à laquelle presque tout le monde participe à la fin! Seul Damon et Sombre ne disent rien. Comme toujours quoi...

Après dix minutes de proposition de prénom, ma petite Évaleur accepte finalement le petit prénom de: Lissanna. Oui, comme la fille aux cheveux blanc dans Fairy tail! Lissa pour les intimes donc.

«Bien. Lissanna donc. On peut y aller maintenant! Dit-je avec un grand sourire en me levant et époussetant mon pantalon.»

Tout le monde a comme une sorte de sursaut-réveil, se rendant compte qu'ils viennent de passer dix minutes à essayer de trouver un nom pour une créature qui ne pèse même pas trois livres et demi. Je souris d'amusement devant les grimaces plus ou moins discrètes qu'ils firent tous, et Thorek brise l'atmosphère de gène qui c'était installée après une minute de silence:

«La petite crevette à raison! Allons-y, je veux aller trancher en rondelle du déchu!»

Il lève sa hache et pousse un hurlement purement viking (Je le soupçonne d'être un de leur descendant... /Rêval... Diablo!/ ...Ah oui, je suis dans le jeu! Pas de viking donc... /Mais il reste un barbare.../) et Brilna marmonne assez fort pour que tous entendent (Après le cri de Thorek évidement):

«Vu ton enthousiasme, c'est plutôt de la bouillie fine que vont devenir les déchus...

-Bah, les rondelles seront pour Frederik et son glaive alors, raisonne le brave Thorek en haussant des épaules.

-Heu... Dit simplement Frederik en regardant le barbare.»

Je souris et veux me prêter au jeu.

«Et les autres, ils vont en faire quoi?

-Bah c'est simple comme bonjour! Alyss vas en faire des saucisses griller par la foudre, Sombre va les émincé très finement avec ses couteaux, Reïk va les réduire en charpie grâce à ses griffes, Brilna va les embrocher avec sa lance et Damon va les faire pourrir de l'intérieur avec ses malédictions! s'écrie Thorek avec un grand sourire de gamin.

-... J'ai presque pitié de ces pauvres déchu maintenant que tu m'as dis tout sa...»

Thorek me fait un grand sourire et me donne quelques petites tapes amicales sur la tête, comme un adulte fait à un enfant quand il est fier de lui, et je me sent vraiment très petite. Je soupire et les suit tranquillement. Après la petite prestation du bouffon du groupe, tous sont un peu plus sociables. Seul Sombre et Damon ne disent mot, la première sans doute pour mieux entendre les alentours et le nécromancien sans doute pour... Heu... Ben...

«... Rêval? Tu vas bien? Me demanda Reïk après un moment.

-... Hein? Tu m'as parlé?

-Je te demandais si tu allais bien?

-Oui, très bien, pourquoi?

-Tu fixe le nécromancien depuis deux minutes.»

Je sens un certain dégout dans le mot nécromancien, mais comme nous sommes proche du campement de déchu, je préfère me taire et répond plutôt:

«Je réfléchissais... Excuse-moi si je change de sujet, mais... Tu es un druide c'est ça? Comment tu te bats? Avec une arme, comme Frederik, Sombre, Thorek et Brilna?

-Non, Reïk me sourit doucement, (Waaa! Mignon! /.../ Ah, désoler!) j'utilise plutôt mon lien avec la nature... Bien que j'ai quand même une dague au cas-où. Tu vas bientôt le voir. Voilà le campement.»

En effet, Thorek n'a pas attendu les autres et avait foncer sur le camp des déchus. Je vois avec stupéfaction plein de déchus, mais certain sont plus grand et avec un chapeau et un bâton, ainsi que des zombies et des rats-épic. Plein d'ennemi, je crois que je vais aller me cacher... Je suis sur le point de le faire quand Reïk me prend le bras pour me retenir.

«Mauvaise idée. Nous ignorons s'il y a d'autre ennemi plus loin, cachés en embuscade. Reste ici à côté de moi.»

Reïk lève le bras, et j'entends plusieurs cris familiers. Des corbeaux! Reïk peut contrôler les corbeaux! Il regarde à droite et pointe du doigt les déchus qui foncent vers nous, et les corbeaux (Au nombre de 5) vont les attaquer. Je crois que c'est gagné, mais l'un des déchus réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à nous et attaque. Je vois Reïk sortir une dague de sa ceinture et attaquer la créature démoniaque. Je regarde le centre du camp, où Thorek en fait éclater plein avec sa grosse hache en chantant un chant de guerre, Frederik en fauche d'autre parfois en deux coups, Brilna attaque en lançant des javelots avec une précision mortelle, Alyss invoque éclair sur éclairs vers un grand déchu qui réplique par boule de feu, Sombre utilise une paire de griffes accrocher à son bras gauche, sa main droite tenant une dague à l'aspect luisant, et je vois deux squelettes d'un blanc de neige attaquer les zombies.

...

Là c'est trop pour moi... Tout ces massacres... Tout ce sang... Les cris des déchus, ceux de mes amis... Non, je n'aime pas la violence... J'en suis même malade...

Je recule de trois pas en trébuchant, secoue ma tête et réprime une envie de vomir. Lissanna se colle à moi dans mon cou, et couine doucement, mais je ne l'entend plus... J'ai la tête qui tourne, ouille ouille ouille... Puis j'entends un craquement derrière moi, me tourne et vois un grand déchu brandir un couteau et tenter de me transpercer avec, mais je le surprend.

Je hurle.

«NOOOOOOOONNNNNNN! LÂCHE-MOI ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE!»

Le grand déchu recule devant mon cri, mais semble se ressaisir. Je ferme les yeux en me recroquevillant, attendant le coup. Mais rien, excepter un son étrange, comme si on avait cogné du métal sur une sorte de bois bizarre... Je sens également une étrange sensation autour de moi. J'ouvre un œil et vois le déchu être électrocuté à mort, avant de se ramasser une hache sur la tête et d'avoir un glaive en train de lui transpercer le ventre.

Beuark...

Je me sens alors soulever et emmener plus loin. Je lève la tête vers celui qui me transporte, et vois le crâne blanc d'un squelette de Damon.

«... Comment...?»

Le squelette ne me répond pas (Normal, il n'a pas de cordes vocales, idiote de Rêval... /Tu t'es toi-même insulter, le monde va arrêter de tourner!/ ... /... Quoi?/ Ben, j'attends que le monde arrête de tourner... /... Plus naïve que ça, tu meurs./), me pose doucement par terre et aussitôt, Alyss se précipite à mon chevet, paniquée.

«Oh par la grande magie, Rêval tu vas bien? Je suis tellement désolée, j'aurais du mettre un bouclier autour de toi, mais je voulais tellement augmenter mon niveau que je n'y ai pas pensé une seule seconde...»

Je ne répond pas tout de suite, collant plutôt à moi ma petite Lissanna, qui tremble de partout en faisant légèrement gonflé sa fourrure. Oh, pauvre d'elle, à peine née qu'elle a vu la mort de près. J'entend ensuite Thorek demander d'une voix inquiète:

«Il ne t'a rien fait ce shaman déchu?

-Ah, ça s'appelle des shamans déchus ces trucs? Okay à noté... (Je vois alors Alyss baisser la tête en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes, la pauvre petite...) Alyss, fait pas cette tête, c'est pas du tout de ta faute. C'est la mienne, je me suis éloignée de Reïk alors qu'il m'avait dit que c'était dangereux. Je ne l'ai pas écouté, et voilà le résultat. Oh d'ailleurs, comment j'ai survécu?

-C'est Damon... Dès qu'il t'a entendu crier, il a détruit ses deux squelettes pour les ré invoquer... Sur... toi...»

Elle semble gênée et hésiter. Pourtant y'a pas de mal... Bon, je suis peut-être naïve, mais pas conne. (/.../ ...Du moins pas complètement. /Ouais c'est ça./) J'ai bien compris que tous le monde semble avoir un problème avec Damon... Ou plutôt avec le nécromancien qu'il est. C'est idiot je trouve.

«Un peu comme une armure! Hé bah merci à tous les deux! Dit-je en souriant au squelette et Damon. Qui me regarde bizarrement.

-... Tu remercie qui là? Demande-t-il.

-Ben, toi pour ton geste, et le squelette d'avoir servit de bouclier humain! Que je lui explique en me servant du ton que ma mère prenait quand elle s'adressait à moi quand j'avais cinq ans.

-... Tu es au courant que tu remercie un mort? Demande Reïk en me regardant comme si j'étais attardée mentalement.

-Oui, il est mort, mais avant d'être mort il était vivant, duh!» Je réplique en tendant la main vers celle tendue de Thorek pour me relever.

Je m'étire un peu en grimaçant, les bras d'un squelette n'étant pas l'endroit le plus confortable du monde, et fais craquer ma nuque en soupirant. Je remarque ensuite que tout le monde me regarde fixement. Je les regarde également, puis Alyss me sourit d'un sourire si joyeux et lumineux, que je crois qu'il va me falloir une paire de lunette de soleil la prochaine fois...

«Heu... Quoi? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

-Non pas du tout... Tu es juste... Tu es VRAIMENT merveilleuse, Rêval! S'écrie Alyss en me prenant dans ses bras.

-... Si tu le pense...

-Je ne le pense pas, je l'affirme! Damon et Frederik avaient raison, tu as quelque chose de spéciale en toi!

-... Ah.»

Ben quoi? Tant qu'on ne m'aura rien expliquer sur ce truc spécial que j'ai, je ferai les mêmes commentaire tout le temps! Bon...

«Maintenant que c'est fait, on y vas? Je demande.

-Pas toute de suite. Désolée Rêval, mais il faut que nous fouillons les corps. Il y a très souvent des choses intéressantes, comme de l'argent, des pièces d'équipement que l'ont peut récupérer, des potions, et d'autre truc du même genre. Déclara... Sombre.»

Et ouais! Sombre vient sans doute de dire son plus long texte à mon égard! Elle concurrence presque Damon là! Je hoche la tête, parce que Sombre n'est pas une personne à qui on dit non... J'en ai la plus formelle des intuitions!

Je soupire.

«Okay... Ben je vais vous attendre plus loin si ça ne dérange personne...

-Attend! Je vais te mettre le bouclier de glace cette fois. Dit Alyss en s'exécutant.»

Waaa... Autour de moi, tout gèle presque instantanément, sauf moi! C'est cool! Et en plus le bouclier brille agréablement... Je vais m'asseoir de dos à la scène en rêvassant à mon chez-moi, tout en caressant d'une main apaisante ma petite Évaleur, jusqu'à ce que tous reviennent avec leur butin.

Je remarque aussitôt que Frederik et Thorek ont maintenant un casque, (L'un presque typiquement barbare, l'autre ressemblant à un vieux casque un peu cabosser...) Que Brilna a désormais une paire de gant et qu'Alyss a un nouveau bâton qui rayonne étrangement.

«Cool tout vos trucs! Et pour Sombre, Reïk et Damon, vous avez quoi?

-De l'or, des armures à vendre, et des trucs comme ça. Me répond Reïk.

-... Or et couteaux. Dit simplement Sombre.»

Damon ne dit rien, et je vois que ses deux squelettes transportent trois énormes sac chacun. J'allais demander de quoi il s'agit, quand Thorek m'embarque brusquement dans une de ses conversations complètement débile. J'oublie tout de suite Damon et ses sacs.

Nous repartons vers le campement, pour aller faire vérifier notre équipement à tous une dernière fois, pour que demain matin à la première heure, nous puissions aller dans le Repaire du Mal, au milieu de la lande sanglante.

Je sens que je vais souvent appeler à l'aide... Ça va être joli joli dans le Repaire demain...

***Ce que Rêval ne sais pas***

Tous partent tranquillement, tandis que Damon et Frederik restent en arrière. Le paladin fixe son vieil ami un moment, puis lui dit:

«Elle a beau être... Ainsi... Tu sais que...»

Le nécromancien le coupe aussitôt.

«Je sais. Elle est encore jeune, et très naïve.

-Alors pourquoi la laisse-tu faire?»

Damon réfléchit un moment. Que faire? Mentir à son plus vieil ami, ou lui dire une demi-vérité? Jamais la vérité complète, même à sa propre mère il ne l'avait jamais dit, le réveilleur de mort n'aurais jamais fait confiance à quiconque pour confier la plus totale des vérités. Il se décide pour une demi-vérité.

«Cela me soulage. De voir que même si c'est à cause d'une simple ignorance, quelqu'un peut apprécier ma compagnie sans arrière-pensées.

-Damon...

-Je ne te vise pas particulièrement mon vieil ami, mais tu devrais être honnête avec toi-même. Si tu es encore ami avec moi, ce n'est pas pour en souvenir de notre amitié d'il y a vingt ans. C'est parce que je te suis utile. Et il en est de même pour les autres.

Le paladin reste silencieux un moment. C'est que le nécromancien a toucher juste... Il décide de changer de sujet.

-... Elle te fera mal quand elle comprendra...

-Je sais. Mais je préfère cette douce illusion qu'elle me donne, qu'une solitude amère en l'évitant comme la peste.»

Damon ne dit plus rien d'autre et part à la suite des autres, voyant Rêval l'appeler avec un grand sourire qui lui fait autant mal au cœur, qu'il ne l'apaise. Frederik le suit, fixant son meilleur ami du regard. Il ne veut pas le voir détruit par... Le rejet... Encore. Il se promit de faire de son mieux pour que Rêval et Damon ne s'attachent pas trop l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Coucou à tous et à toutes! Avec un peu de retard, le chapitre 3 de LoD! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais j'ai moins de faute désormais, et tout les verbes (Ou presque) Sont au présent... Savez vous pourquoi? J'ai un bêta correcteur maintenant! *o* En plus c'est un précieux ami! Sammy, mici pour tout! T.T (Bon okay, il me corrige de un parce qu'il déteste mes fautes, et de deux pour lire à l'avance les prochains chapitres... Pfff, tricheur!)

Donc, nous avançons un peu plus dans l'histoire! Ne vous en faites pas, dans le prochain chapitre, il y a un peu plus d'action au niveau des quêtes principales du jeu, et dans le 5e, nous commençons enfin la partie! (Oui, c'est long, faut bien que j'implante le décors na mé oh! Essayez de faire pareil vous! Na!) Sans plus attendre, voici ce que vous attendiez tous en cette fin de chapitre... La pub!

Dans le prochain chapitre de Legend of Dream, il y aura:

Des déclarations fracassantes: «Mais qui est l'espèce d'abruti congénital, non d'un sacré gros truc muche dont je ne sais même pas le nom et que je ne préfère ne rien savoir, qui m'a réveillée alors que je rêvais de chocolat au lait et de gâteau au épice?!»

Des découvertes incroyables: «Salut les filles, vous venez pour l'armure?» Demande-t-elle en souriant. Elle semble vachement ravie... (/Tu m'étonne, une forgeronne qui serait déprimée à l'idée de forger... Ça serait assez épique!/ ... Ouais, j'avoue.)

Heu... Attendez une minute! L'armure?!

Une vérité ultime: Après tout, qui (Excepter moi... /Ouais, y'a que toi pour être folle à ce point.../) pourrait faire facilement confiance à un type qui se transforme en loup-garou, un autre qui se balade avec des haches, une fille qui vous électrocute au moindre geste brusque, une assassin-ninja et Brilna avec son caractère hautain?

...

Ah, et j'ai oublier Damon avec ses invoquations. Oups!

...

Et moi qui n'as aucun rapport dans se groupe.

...

Et Frederik, qui n'a rien de vraiment bizarre...

...

En gros, le mec, s'il est intelligent, ne nous fera pas confiance une seule seconde!

De la romance: Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air, comme si je venais de dire la pire blague du monde.

De l'idiotie: ... Okay, alors si j'ai bien compris, le bruit de pierre qui tombait était en fait... Thorek qui a jeté une pierre dans une grotte potentiellement dangereuse et pleine d'ennemis?!

Et une double mission: Frederik s'adresse ensuite au restant du groupe:

«Comme vous avez dût le comprendre, Akara nous a donner une mission supplémentaire. Un de leurs amis, un jeune homme qui vit avec eux depuis quelques années, a disparu lors de l'attaque des armées d'Andarielle contre le monastère. Tous le monde le croyait mort, mais ce matin très tôt, Akara à perçu son énergie vitale en grande quantité, dans le Repaire du Mal. Elle nous demande donc d'aller le chercher, et s'il est mort, de ramener au moins son cadavre, en plus de nettoyer la grotte, comme prévu.»

Fin de la pub

Bisou à tous et à toutes.

RedChi-san

P.S.: Ce serait sympa des commentaires, même si c'est juste un: j'aime! Aussi des favoris et des suivis, ça m'encouragerais vachement! ^^ Je sais que je suis un peu beaucoup demandant, mais ça prend trois secondes et quart le faire!


	5. Chapter 5

Livre 1 ; Acte I Chapitre 4

Musique: Fairy tail sound track- main theme.

* * *

«Je te l'ai dit et je le répète, c'est totalement hors de question!, je répète encore plus fort en reculant d'un pas.

-Rêval, je t'en pris... C'est pour ta protection! Imagine ce qui arriverais si Alyss oubliais encore de poser un bouclier autour de toi... S'écrie Charsi en tentant de me retenir par le poignet.

-Ben, qu'elle en mette un maintenant..., je proteste.

-Ils ne durent que une heure, et le trajet jusqu'à la grotte est d'environs deux heures. En plus je ne peux le relancer que cinq heures après le premier jet, explique Alyss en soupirant. Il faut donc que tu mettes ceci...

Elle me tend un paquet. Et c'est de ce paquet dont j'ai peur en se moment... Bon, j'imagine que vous voulez des expliquations... Hé bien voilà, tout commence quand je me suis levée se matin de manière totalement désagréable...

*Flash back*

«Debout Rêval!» Me crie une voix habituellement douce et timide.

Je me réveille en sursaut et tombe par terre. Et évidement, avec ma délicatesse habituelle, je m'écrie, furieuse:

«Mais qui est l'espèce d'abruti congénital, non d'un sacré gros truc muche dont je ne sais même pas le nom et que je ne préfère ne rien savoir, qui m'a réveillée alors que je rêvais de chocolat au lait et de gâteau au épice!» Que j'hurle en me relevant. (/Il y a des moments où je me demande d'où tu sors tout ça.../ De ma tête voyons! Et mes amis à l'école sont très imaginatif!) Je me tiens un peu le popotin, après tout c'est sur lui que j'ai atterris pauvre petit, et grimace. Et là, je vois Alyss, rouge tomate, qui me regarde. Je baisse un regard sur ma tenue. Ah ouais...

Comme je n'ai pas de pyjama ici, je dors avec mon T-Shirt AC/DC et... rien d'autre. Faut dire que le T-Shirt est très grand, et qu'il m'arrive un peu plus haut que la moitié de ma cuisse. Avec ma culotte, et le fait que je dors dans une tente pour fille, tout vas bien. Évidement, je vais me procurer un pantalon pour quand on va partir, dans... Ben dans une heure ou deux sans doute! D'ailleurs, maintenant que je suis réveillée...

«Alyss, il y a une urgence? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillée comme ça?» Je demande en me changeant tranquillement.

La petite sorcière rougis comme une tomate et détourne le regard, mais elle me répond quand même.

«C'est... Heu... Comme nous partons dans une heure... Frederik a demander à ce que tu sois levée pour qu'on puisse te passer une armure... Et heu... Thorek voulait te réveiller... Il disait que tu ne te réveillerais pas, sauf si on te criait dans les oreilles...»

Ah je vois... Cet espèce de barbare sans éducation et délicatesse à comploter contre moi pour me faire enragée dès le matin... Il va voir, un jour je vais me venger! Un jour... Lointain... (/Et voici le retour du Hippie "Peace and Love".../ Mais heu, je déteste la violence gratuite!)

«Okay... Alyss, la prochaine fois n'écoute pas Thorek, je peux me réveiller juste quand on me touche l'épaule droite. C'est un tic que j'ai depuis mon enfance.

-D'accord! Heu... Ta chemise... Est mal boutonné...»

Ah, merdeuh! Je me détache et met ma chemise correctement, prend ma sacoche et Lissanna s'accroche à mon épaule en couinant adorablement. Oh d'ailleurs...

«Excuse-moi Lissa, si je t'ai réveillée...

-Chiii!»

Elle me transmet mentalement une petite vague de chaleur apaisante. Elle me dit qu'elle ne m'en veut pas. Trop mignonne! Je lui caresse la tête d'un doigt et lui sourit doucement. Elle se blottit contre moi en utilisant ses petites griffes, et je suis Alyss qui sort en emmenant son bâton et un petit sac.

Nous allons cependant voir Charsi, qui semble presque reprendre vie lorsqu'elle nous voit arriver.

«Salut les filles, vous venez pour l'armure?» Demande-t-elle en souriant. Elle semble vachement ravie... (/Tu m'étonne, une forgeronne qui serait déprimée à l'idée de forger... Ça serait assez épique!/ ... Ouais, j'avoue.)

Heu... Attendez une minute! L'armure?!

«Hors de question que je mette le même style d'armure que Frederik!» Que je m'écris tout d'un coup, faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

*Fin du Flash back*

Et donc, voilà comment je suis arrivée là. Je me recule dans l'idée de m'enfuir, voulant me libérer de la poigne de Charsi, mais je suis arrêtée dans ma maneuvre par quelqu'un qui pose une main sur mon épaule. Je tourne ma tête et vois Sombre, qui me regarde d'un œil étrange.

«Met cette armure. Sinon, à la moindre alerte, tu seras la première cible à abattre pour nos ennemis.» Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix comme une sorte de... Prévenance...

...

Je dois me faire des idées. Sombre, la ninja-assassin qui s'inquiète pour quelqu'un... Même si je la connais que depuis, quoi, deux jours à tout casser? Hé mais... Ça fait juste deux jours?! J'ai l'impression que ça fait beaucoup plus longtemps que ça, genre des semaines! Je regarde Sombre et hoche la tête en soupirant. Alyss dit aussitôt:

«Ne... Ne t'inquiète pas... c'est juste une cotte de cuir... À mettre par dessus ta chemise... Ainsi que une cuissarde... Et des gants.»

En effet, on me passe ce qu'elles appellent une armure de cuir bouillit, que j'enfile par dessus ma chemise, un genre de short-jupe qui me couvre les cuisses et les hanches, et descendait jusqu'à mes genoux, dans le même style que l'armure mais composé de plusieurs lanières très solide, qui peut sans doute me permettre de courir le besoin se fait sentir, et une paire de gants en cuir ordinaire, à la différence que le bout de mes doigts n'est pas couvert. En plus de ça, je reçois une sorte de gantelets qui couvre mes avant-bras, du côté "extérieur" en métal et de "l'intérieur" plutôt en cuir très épais.

En un mot: Cool! J'ai pas l'air d'une fille coincée dans une armure style Halo! (/Tant mieux d'ailleurs.../ Roh!) Je m'attache les cheveux en queue de cheval et me met un bandeau sur le front pour que mes mèches tiennent et ne viennent pas m'aveugler. Alyss enfile de nouvelles bottes et Sombre récupère une petite sacoche remplie de trucs qui cliquète, et l'accroche à sa cuisse.

Toutes prêtes, nous partons vers le centre du campement, là où nous étions attendues. Il n'y a que Damon, qui n'a rien de changé dans son apparence, et Reïk, qui me sourit gentiment en me voyant approcher. Je lui sourit à son tour, mais vais m'asseoir près de Damon. Celui-ci me regarde et commente:

«Tu avais une armure dans ta sacoche?

-Non! C'est Charsi qui l'offre, avec un peu des économies d'Alyss elle a acceptée... Je rembourserai Alyss plus tard, avec l'argent qu'on départageras et dès que je me trouverai un travail.»

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air, comme si je venais de dire la pire blague du monde. Bah quoi? C'est normale de rembourser une amie non? Ce type est vraiment le plus étrange de tous... Nous ne pouvons continuer notre conversation puisqu'au même moment, Brilna, Thorek et Frederik arrivent. Et disons que le barbare et l'amazone sont très... Bruyant.

«Déjà que nous avons une grotte à nettoyer, il faut en plus faire de la recherche d'enfant perdu?! S'écrit Brilna, apparemment très mécontente.

-Un ami des sœurs a été enlevé, et il est en danger de mort, c'est notre devoir d'aller le sauver. Dit tranquillement Frederik.

-De plus, c'est pas un gamin s'il a dans la vingtaine!» Ajoute Thorek.

Ils s'arrêtent tous les trois près du feu et je crois que j'ai deviné ce qui se passe... Frederik s'adresse au restant du groupe:

«Comme vous avez dût le comprendre, Akara nous a donner une mission supplémentaire. Un de leurs amis, un jeune homme qui vit avec eux depuis quelques années, a disparu lors de l'attaque des armées d'Andarielle contre le monastère. Tous le monde le croyait mort, mais ce matin très tôt, Akara à perçu son énergie vitale en grande quantité, dans le Repaire du Mal. Elle nous demande donc d'aller le chercher, et s'il est mort, de ramener au moins son cadavre.»

Oh... J'ai eu raison, mais en même temps... Cette mission n'est donc plus une simple opération de "nettoyage", mais aussi une mission de sauvetage. Frederik nous donne la description physique du garçon. Ah ouais, difficile de ne pas le remarquer j'imagine. Très grand, yeux rouge, cheveux blanc rasés sur les côtés et derrière, et long sur le dessus. Porte une armure du même style que la mienne, mais en cuir clouté, et possède une arbalète lourde ainsi qu'une dague.

Aussi, il est plutôt du genre méfiant, solitaire et légèrement direct sur ses décisions et paroles.

Okay, donc si je vois un type en cuir avec une arbalète et des cheveux blancs, je lui hurle que je suis une amie et qu'il ne doit pas m'attaquer? Cool... Non en fait, pas cool du tout! Qu'est-ce qui se passe si ce type ne nous crois pas? Il n'a jamais vu aucun d'entre nous, et s'il est du genre méfiant, il va nous prendre plutôt pour des ennemis, surtout s'il vois comment les autres s'en sortent au combat... Après tout, qui (Excepter moi... /Ouais, y'a que toi pour être folle à ce point.../) pourrait faire facilement confiance à un type qui se transforme en loup-garou, un autre qui se balade avec des haches, une fille qui vous électrocute au moindre geste brusque, une assassin-ninja et Brilna avec son caractère hautain?

...

Ah, et j'ai oublier Damon avec ses invocations. Oups!

...

Et moi qui n'as aucun rapport dans se groupe.

...

Et Frederik, qui n'a rien de vraiment bizarre...

...

En gros, le mec, s'il est intelligent, ne nous fera pas confiance une seule seconde! (/... Ouais, à ma grande surprise, tu as parfaitement raison!/ Comment ça "à ma grande surprise"?! /Heu.../ Méchante conscience masculine!) Oh, d'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense...

«Il s'appelle comment?, je demande.

-Arkoïr, ou quelque chose du même genre. Répond Frederik en fronçant des sourcils. Ce n'est pas un prénom de la région. C'est un prénom typiquement... Nordique.

-Y'a pas eu d'Arkoïr dans les clans depuis plus de cinquante ans, alors ce type n'est pas net, Dit Thorek en croisant ses bras.»

Tous semblent réfléchir, mais je claqua des mains en m'exclamant:

«Bon, pas de lézard, qu'il a mentit sur son prénom ou pas, c'est pas grave! Il est quand même en danger, on va pas le laisser tout seul là-bas! Au pire, on lui demanderas le pourquoi de son prénom dès qu'on sera sortis du repaire!»

Frederik hoche la tête. Bon, si le grand chef est d'accord avec moi, alors on avance! Nous partons tous à pied du campement, vu que les seuls chevaux du campement sont les deux chevaux de trait de Warrev, et qu'on est... Heu... Huit, y'en aurait six qui marcheraient... Injuste non? Donc oui, on est tous à pied! Et c'est deux heures de marche qui nous attendent... Oh là là, une chance que ma mère à insisté pour que je fasse des randonnées avec elle à travers le globe, je tiendrais pas le rythme sinon!

Deux heure de marche... Avec, petit rappel; un nécromancien qui se paie ma tête à chaque occasion, un barbare qui en fait de même dès qu'il peut, un paladin qui se prend pour Yoda et ne me parle pas plus que nécéssaire, une amazone qui ne m'aime pas (/Alors là pas du tout!/), un druide qui me fait juste trop penser au fait que je ressemble à Bella Swan (Ce que je déteste... /Moi aussi.../), une assassin silencieuse et une sorcière gênée par sa simple présence dans le groupe...

...

Une chance que j'ai Lissanna! Sinon je me sentirais seule... Okay, je ME sens seule.

Après vingt minutes de marche en silence, j'en ai marre et je commence une conversation à voix basse avec mon Évaleur.

«Dit-moi Lissanna, tu es un chat ou un écureuil?

-Chiii! (Je reçoit une image mentale floue)

-T'en sais rien en fait?

-Chi!

-Tu dis autre chose que Chi?

-... Cha! Me lance-t-elle avec un regard de satisfaction.

-... Ah? Bravo ma belle!»

Je lui caresse la tête avec un doigt et Alyss s'approche timidement de moi. Elle rougit en regardant Lissanna, je devine donc. Je prend doucement la petite créature au longue oreille (C'est dingue, j'ai encore l'impression de tenir un mélange de petit chaton et d'un fenec encore plus petit! Avec évidement la queue touffu de l'écureuil...) et la tend vers la sorcière en souriant.

«Tu veux la prendre, Alyss?»

Alyss sursaute, et rougit, comme un enfant qu'on aurait surpris à faire une bêtise. Je crois même qu'elle va refuser... Ah non. Elle dit en bégayant et en détournant le regard:

«Heu... S'i-s'il te plait... Si ça te... Te dérange pas...

-Bah non, puisque je te le propose!

-Mer... Merci!»

Alyss prend aussitôt Lissanna dans ses bras en souriant comme une enfant, et ma petite Évaleur ne tente même pas de s'enfuir, se contentant de faire une sorte de ronronnement étrange. Je crois que c'est sa manière de dire qu'elle apprécie ce qu'on lui fait. Trop mignon!

Nous parlons ensemble un long moment, en fait à peu près tout le trajet, sauf quand le petit groupe d'aventurier que nous sommes se sont fait attaquer par une bande de zombie, un groupe de déchu ou même quelque rat-épics. Tout le monde fouille toujours les cadavres après les batailles, et même si ce n'est presque rien, ils le ramassent. Frederik m'explique pourquoi après la troisième fois où je les vois prendre du cuir presque foutu tant il est percé.

«Le camp des rogues ne possède plus d'atelier de transformation, c'est à peine s'ils ont une forge digne de se nom... Charsi nous a demandé de ramener le plus de matériaux possible, pour créer de nouvelle armure et des armes. Nous en récoltons donc le plus possible, même si cela viens des déchus.

-Et si jamais vous en avez trop?

-Cela m'étonnerais que ça arrive. Mais Akara m'a dit qu'elle réfléchirait à ce problème, et de ne pas trop nous charger pour l'instant. Après tout, pour le moment nous ne somme ici que pour "nettoyer" cette jungle.»

Ouais... Sauf que le problème, c'est que je sais que je suis dans un jeu vidéo sur ordinateur. Ce qui signifie une très, très, très longue quête. Et donc... Beaucoup trop longtemps pour moi. Même si je n'ai jamais jouer de ma vie à Diablo, (Aucun d'entre eux) Je sais que ça doit être très long et très compliqué... Avec beaucoup de... Game Over...

Sauf que... Moi j'ai pas de deuxième chance... N'est-ce pas? Après tout je suis... Heu... Une personne du monde... Réel? Un petit coup sur mon épaule me ramène sur terre momentanément. Et je vois Alyss me redonner ma petite Lissanna avec un grand sourire reconnaissant. Je lui répond en souriant aussi, et redresse la tête pour regarder le groupe de guerrier-aventurier devant moi. Tous avait l'air si réel... Mais pourtant... Si je suis dans le jeu alors... Ils ne sont qu'un ramassis étrange et complexe de donnés et de chiffres... Rien d'humain... Et moi?

Est-ce que je me suis aussi transformer en donnés et chiffres? Hum, j'ai pas l'impression d'être différente pourtant... (/Je ne crois pas que ça se remarque ce genre de chose.../ Ah?) Je soupire mais me cogne brusquement sur un truc vachement familier. Le dos de Thorek, arrêté brusquement. Alors que je trébuche par en arrière, Sombre m'empêche de tomber avec une poigne de fer. Aieuh!

Mais quand je croise son regard, je vois qu'elle est vraiment sérieuse. Je déglutis et chuchote des excuses, mais elle me fait signe de me taire et pointe du menton quelque chose devant Thorek. Je me déplace vers ma droite et vois...

L'entré d'une grotte... On dirait la bouche béante d'un monstre géant figé pour l'éternité dans la pierre. Quelques peintures primales et vaguement sinistres décoraient l'entrée, et une odeur vraiment dégueulasse m'envahis le nez. Je grimace, mais c'est quand j'entend un bruit d'une pierre qui retombe que je sursaute totalement. Frederik se tourne brusquement et fixe Thorek d'un regard noir. Je recule d'un pas, le visage blanc de peur, et ma petite Lissanna se cale contre mon cou en ronronnant doucement.

«Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?! Chuchote-t-il furieusement.

-Bah quoi? Demande le barbare en haussant des épaules, ne prenant même pas la peine de baisser d'un ton sa voix. Maintenant on sais qu'il n'y a pas d'ennemi en bas! On peut descendre en sécurité!

-Et si ta pierre avait frappée un ennemi justement? Demande Brilna avec un calme très dangereux. (/... Na, cet idiot n'a pas fait ça...!/)

-Ben, on serait déjà attaquer na?»

... Okay, alors si j'ai bien compris, le bruit de pierre qui tombait était en fait... Thorek qui a jeté une pierre dans une grotte potentiellement dangereuse et pleine d'ennemis?! (/Hé bah si, il l'a fait.../)

«Thorek... Dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Yep p'tite Rêval? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi avec un grand sourire naïf.

-Pas de souper ce soir pour toi. Maintenant descend et va vérifier toi-même, sinon pas non plus de déjeuner demain matin!»

Le gros barbare à l'accent russe perd très vite son grand sourire et me regarde avec horreur. Il fronce des sourcils et ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, quand à ma grande surprise, Sombre met un bras sur mes épaules et siffle doucement en observant attentivement une lame sortit de je ne sais où.

Thorek blanchit et descend presque quatre à quatre les marches à demi faite qui marquent l'entrée du Repaire du Mal. Je me mord la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, et vois avec grande satisfaction tous les autres me regarder avec plus ou moins un sourire. Même Brilna! (/Bravo Rêval! C'est ça ton pouvoir, te faire obéir du gros plein de soupe!/ Youpi c'est... Nul.)

Après avoir attendu une trentaine de seconde, Thorek réapparait à la lumière de l'entrée et nous fait signe de venir.

«Il fait vachement noir, j'espère que quelqu'un a apporté des torches, parce que sinon ça va être vraiment long et douloureux! Le plafond est bas.»

Sombre nous rassure tous en sortant de je ne sais où trois torches et qu'Alyss réussit à les allumer sans rien faire exploser. Elle installe également le bouclier de glace autour de moi, je prend une torche et tous sortent leurs armes. Je suis la troisième à poser un pied sur l'escalier.

Mon premier pas officiel dans le début de ce qui va être sans aucun doute le truc le plus malade, fou, insensé, dangereusement mortel, mais vraiment nécéssaire, que je vais faire de ma courte vie.

***Ce que Rêval ne sais pas.***

Dans le plus profond recoin de la grotte, caché dans l'ombre et respirant doucement pour ne pas se faire repéré, quelqu'un attend. Après des jours et des jours à errer sans fin dans cette maudite jungle, et voilà qu'il a sentit une aura démoniaque venant d'une grotte qui semblait totalement normale.

Et comme un idiot, il est entré dans cette foutu grotte. Il l'a explorée dans le noir, étant devenu quasiment nyctalope depuis le temps, et n'a en premier lieu rien trouver qui sort de l'ordinaire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive là où il est présentement.

Une grande salle, au plafond bas, ponctuée de colones de pierre et de flambeaux ici et là...

Une salle littéralement pleine de monstres de tout genre. Après avoir passé presque dix minutes à espéré que personne ne l'aie entendu, il peut respirer.

Il emploi aussitôt une technique que lui a enseigné Akara il y a de cela très, très longtemps. Deux ans c'était écouler depuis qu'il l'a apprit, et jamais il n'a eu à l'utiliser. Avant aujourd'hui.

Le problème, c'est que ça fait maintenant une bonne demi douzaine d'heures qu'il attend. Et il ne peut se permettre de réessayer sa technique, car les monstres pourraient le voir.

Il se mord la lèvre en se redressant pour la troisième fois en deux minutes. Et fixe un monstre en particulier.

Merde... Il connait ce montre. Il l'avait vu des centaines, voir mes milliers de fois!

Crémation... Le tout premier monstre à nom du jeu auquel il jouait depuis sa sortie... Diablo II expantion: Lord of Destruction...

* * *

Bonjour à tous! Après une longue absence, le quatrième chapitre de LoD! J'ai remarquer il n'y a pas longtemps que l'acronyme de cette fiction est la même que l'acronyme de Lord of Destruction! Trop drôle!

Bon, trêve d'idiotie. Si je suis autant en retard, pour la publication de ce chapitre, c'est du au fait que mon bêta correcteur n'a pas du tout le temps de corriger mes chapitres! Il est en se moment en train de jonglé avec ses devoirs, ses cours de conduites, et sa vie sociale... Donc encore une fois, je me retrouve à corriger mes chapitres moi-même...! Celui-ci est le dernier qu'il a corrigé, donc milles excuses pour les prochaines fautes que vous verrez!

Et maintenant, la pub!

Dans le prochain chapitre de Legend of Dream, il y aura:

Des déclarations fracassantes: (/... Tu es sérieusement en train de battre ton premier monstre, en hurlant des excuses?!/ Mais... Je l'ai tuer! /Allons, allons... Rappelle-toi, ce n'est qu'un jeu.../ Snif snif...)

Des découvertes incroyables: Il me relâche doucement et je garde docilement le silence. Jusqu'à ce que je tourne la tête et le vois.

Cheveux blanc, rasé sur les côtés, long sur le dessus.

Armure semblable à la mienne.

Yeux rouge sang.

Arbalète lourde dans son dos.

Grand.

Avant même que lui ou moi ne puisse l'empêcher, je gueule comme une conne:

«TU ES ARKOÏR!»

Une vérité ultime: Je reste derrière eux, me mordant la lèvre en pensant que vraiment, mais vraiment, je ne sert à rien. Je dois sans doute servir de décoration... Je vis alors un petit qui tente de s'échapper, marmonnant des malédictions à l'encontre de mes amis, et après une certaine hésitation, je lui décroche un puissant coup de pied

De la romance: Nous partîmes tous, et je remarqua qu'Arkoïr me fixe du regard.

NAAAA PAS UN TROISIÈME MERDEUH!

Une nouveauté: -Quand tu ramasse un objet qui émet cette légère lueur rouge, cela veux dire qu'il faut l'identifier, grâce à ces parchemins spéciaux.»

Elle me tendit un petit rouleau de parchemin, attaché par un ruban rouge, et m'expliqua patiemment comment l'utiliser.

Et un plan de la mort qui tue: Prenant les zombies (Et Peut-être-Arkoïk) Par surprise, je me remet à hurler, et à courir dans tout les sens. J'espère... J'espère sincèrement que quelqu'un d'autre que des monstres sont en train de m'entendre! (/... QUOI?! C'EST ÇA TON PLAN?!/)

Fin de la pub

Bisou à tous et à toutes.

RedChi-san

P.S.: Ce serait sympa des commentaires, même si c'est juste un: j'aime! Aussi des favoris et des suivis, ça m'encouragerais vachement! ^^ Je sais que je suis un peu beaucoup demandant, mais ça prend trois secondes et quart le faire!


End file.
